Сатериазис Веномания
Сатериазис Веномания, настоящее имя Херувим, был герцогом Вельзенийской империи. Руководил территорией Асмодина. Обида на окружающих, которые презирали Херувима за уродство, и возлюбленную Гумину Глассред, которая публично высмеяла его, спровоцировала юношу убить всю свою семью. После заключил контракт с демоном Похоти. Выдавая себя за своего брата, он похищал и развращал многих женщин, используя чарующую магию. Биография Юность Родился в Ласаленде, Асмодинском особняке Веномании в 113 EC, сын Илота и Нилфо Веномании, мать мальчика совершила самоубийство из-за его физического уродства: маленького лица на правой щеке. Названный "демоническим ребенком", он был заключен в тюрьму подвала особняка своим отцом, который запретил его покидатьThe Lunacy of Duke Venomania (manga) - Chapter 4. Мальчик оставался в своей камере. Все кроме сторожа игнорировали его и полностью забыли о существовании. В какой-то период времени охранник стал учить его писать. За это время ребенок узнал о солнце, и что оно ярче, чем все лампы, что у него были. После освоения азов правописания, мальчик начал вести дневник с 1 октября, описывая в нем свою темную камеру и то, что он узнал о солнце, затем написав, что хотел бы увидеть его хоть раз. На следующий день он показал свой дневник охраннику, и довольный сторож сказал, что научит его более сложным словам. В тот же день он снова написал в своем дневнике о темной тюрьме, описывая произошедшее с охранником. 3 октября мальчик увидел своего пришедшего отца, разговаривающего с охранником, прежде чем тот ушел, чуть позже этим же днем написал об этом в дневнике. Месяцы шли, а уродливый мальчик продолжал писать о "темной тюрьме" и своих впечатлениях в дневнике почти каждый день, постепенно улучшая свою грамотность под опекой охранника. 11 декабря мальчик заметил, что стало холоднее. Позже страж дал ему немного еды, заявив, что ему нужно больше есть, иначе он не поправится. Этим же днем он написал об этом в своем дневнике, отметив, что он все равно бы не вышел наружу, даже если бы был в лучшей форме, как сказал охранник. 25 декабря он увидел в углу двух борющихся в углу жуков и, подражая им, попытался подраться с охранником. После того, как ему не удалось разозлить охранника, он сдался и позже написал об этом событии в дневнике. 16 января замерзший мальчик написал о холоде в дневнике. 2 февраля он снова отметил в своем дневнике, какой темной была тюрьма, добавив, что хотел бы уйти. Узнав о календаре Эвиллиоса, он начал отмечать годы в своих записях. 19 июля 123 года он встретил Сатериазиса, своего младшего сводного брата, услышав от того, что они были родственниками, хоть и от разных матерей. После этого Сатериазис стал регулярно навещать его. Посетив его 31 июля, Сатериазис предложил своему брату еды. Пораженный, заключенный ребенок ел новую, вкусную еду и заметил, что охранник молчал все это время. 3 августа младший брат, придя с лампой, повесил ее на потолок комнаты, бывшей ранее тюрьмой, утверждая, что это был(о) state-of-the-art (уровень развития, прогресс). Слушая истории Сатериазиса о внешнем мире, мальчик заметил, что охранник улыбался, глядя на них; позже он написал в своем дневнике о том, что тюрьма стала немного светлее из-за лампы. Когда Сатериазис снова посетил его 29 августа, он задал уродливому мальчику много вопросов, например, было ли ему больно и хотел ли тот уйти. Ответив, что он в порядке благодаря охраннику, мальчик признался, что хотел бы уйти. 7 сентября Сатериазис пришел и сказал, что они уходят, чтобы выйти наружу. Обрадованный мальчик смотрел, как его брат пытался что-то вручить охраннику, прежде чем тот успел отказаться, и охранник заверил, что будет молчать об их приключении. Когда они выбрались из особняка, пораженный ребенок смотрел на внешний мир, прежде чем осознал, что он не был так ярок, как ему говорили. После того, как он поделился мыслями с Сатериазисом, тот ответил, что здесь ничем не поможешь, так как была ночь. И затем Сатериазис начал регулярно тайком забирать брата ночью из особняка посмотреть внешний мир, прячась от посторонних глаз. 10 октября Сатериазис взял брата с собой на прогулку по улице Мастерских. Заглядывая внутрь различных зданий, подросток увидел кузницу и как кузнец ударил молотом по яркому металлу. 16 октябряDeadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Chapter 3 во время одной из их вылазок, братья отправились в лес и встретили Гумину ГлассредThe Lunacy of Duke Venomania (manga) - Chapter 4. Влюбившись в девочку, уродливый подросток заметил неловкое лицо Сатериазиса, узнав от него, что они не должны были быть обнаружены. После того, как Гумина пообещала не проболтаться об их выходках, они втроем начали играть. Вернувшись в тюрьму поздно ночью, мальчик написал о происшедшем, ссылаясь на Гумину в качестве его нового друга. На протяжении многих лет двое братьев часто выбирались из особняка поиграть с Гуминой на улице Мастерских несмотря на то, что взрослые наказывали их за вмешательство; в тот период, ребенок регулярно смотрел на работу кузнецов, пока Гумина наблюдала за рисующим старым художником, и Сатериазис смотрел, как в мастерской Гине создавали кукол. В конце концов младший брат убедил их отца освободить мальчика, и тот позволил старшему брату стать слугой и жить на чердаке, так мальчик получил имя Херувим и начал работать там.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Chapter 3 Несмотря на то, что другие жители издевались над Херувимом из-за его внешности, он по-прежнему был близок с Сатериазисом и Гуминой. Со временем он стал завидовать красоте брата и его популярному поведению.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Chapter 6 Примерно в 123 году старый художник с улицы Мастерских нарисовал его портрет, скрыв уродство при помощи длинной челки. После того как портрет был завершен, художник отдал его Херувиму, и тот хранил его у себя на чердаке.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Chapter 3 Из ангела в демона В декабре ЕС 135 Херувим узнал о помолвке своего младшего брата и Гумины. Опустошенный, он все же решился признаться Гумине в любви и подошел к ней во время званого вечера в особняке.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Но прежде, чем он успел признаться, Гумина сказала ему, что они не должны больше видеться. Шокированный слуга спросил почему, отказавшись уйти без ответа. Гумина стала издеваться над ним, смеяться, что он был раздражающе тупым, объясняя, что он ей не нравился с самого начала. Выражение лица Гумины становилось все более мерзким, Херувиму сказали, что ее тошнило возле него. Затем она сказала, что он не был тем кого она любила, и рассказала, что он хорошо знал этого человека, как и она. Напомнив Херувиму о том, что она собиралась за этого человека замуж, девушка сказала, что она хотела бы, чтобы он со своим уродливым лицом убрался от нее подальше.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Chapter 2 Убитый горем и униженный, Херувим разозлился на то, что все жестоко обращались с ним, тогда как его брат получил все, чувствуя, что на самом деле уродливым было жестокое выражение лица Гумины. На следующий день озлобленный Херувим взял меч и убил своего отца, мачеху, брата и всех слуг в слепой ярости.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania (manga) - Chapter 4 Когда его гнев утих в столовой, он почувствовал вину и решил совершил совершить самоубийство при помощи меча, его руки дрожали. И тогда он услышал, как его спросили, почему он искал смерти, повернувшись, юноша увидел женщину с белыми волосами в плаще с ним в комнате. Она спросила его, ненавидел ли он все вокруг, Херувим, слегка успокоившись, ответил, что он не смог ничего добиться ни в прошлом, ни в будущем. Когда женщина поинтересовалась, чего же он хотел, Херувим ответил, что хотел, чтобы хоть кто-нибудь его полюбил, и спросила, исполнила ли эта резня его желание. Заплакав, Херувим сказал, что он только еще больше запутался, и решил покончить со всем, умерев, так как он никогда не должен был существовать. Спросив, почему он просто не ухватится за свое желание вместо того, чтобы умирать, Херувим ответил, что нет такого пути. Таинственная женщина, сказав, что она могла бы исполнить его мечту, достала из-под плаща катану. Удивленный Херувим спросил, собиралась ли женщина заколоть его этой катаной, вместо того, чтобы дать то, что он желал. Она прямо заявила, что является колдуньей и предлагает ему заключить контракт с демоном. Когда Херувим выразил удивление по поводу ее слов, она спросила, не был ли он напуган этим словом. Отмахнувшись от мыслей, он объяснил свое знакомство с этим термином. Откинув меч в сторону, Херувим взял катану, выразив сомнения была ли она настоящей колдуньей, поразмыслив, что просто сменив оружие, он убьет себя, если она солгала. Услышав голос, говоривший "оставить" все ему, Херувим начал лихорадочно искать его источник, объясняя, что это должно быть говорила колдунья. После она спросила, причиняло ли это ему неудобство, он заметил, что это успокаивает. Женщина объяснила, что это значит: демон был согласен заключить с ним контракт. Окончательно убедившись, что она говорит правду, Херувим обнажил катану и приготовился ударить себя, говоря, что он сделал бы что угодно в этот момент, если бы он мог получить Гумину. Проткнув лезвием грудь, он заключил контракт с демоном Похоти и наполнился его магией, изменившей цвет его крови на фиолетовый.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Prologue При помощи новых сил, Херувим изменил свое лицо на лицо младшего брата, став новым "Сатериазисом Веноманией".Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania После того как волшебница представилась, как "I.R", Сатериазис согласился хранить меч, чтобы получить больше сил, так долго, как ей было нужно, и использовать эту силу, чтобы соблазнять женщин для его личных фантазий.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania (manga) - Chapter 1 С силой Демона, Сатериазис узнал о его способности соблазнять женщин взглядом, манипулировать памятью и превращаться самому. Вскоре он нечаянно стер свою память при использовании новых сил.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Chapter 1 After realizing he had been witnessed by someone else, I.R. taught him how to perform the amplification ritual to invoke the sword's memory manipulation power on either sex within the area. Sateriasis then hastily performed the ritual, holding up the sword while reciting the chant and imagining the area the witness was in; after failing to properly cast the expanded spell, the new Sateriasis Venomania unintentionally wiped both his and the target's memories regarding him.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Chapter 3 Герцог Асмодина Прикинувшийся братом Сатериазис верил, что он был единственным выжившим в резне. В послании Вельзенианский Император сделал его приемником отца, в качестве герцога Асмодеана, и передал ему управление регионом. Но из-за того что Сатериазис потерял память, Маркиз Глассред взял на себя управление Асмодином вместо него. Masked as his brother, Sateriasis believed himself to be the only survivor of the massacre. In response, the Beelzenian Empire had Sateriasis succeed his father as Duke of Asmodean to keep up appearances and avoid having only an earl manage the region. Because of his apparent memory loss, Marquis Glassred took over managing Asmodean in Venomania's place. Новый герцог скрывался в особняке, вдали от публики, из-за своих похотливых желаний. Спустя месяц маркиз нанес визит и затеял яростный спор с герцогом об его одиночном образе жизни и после перестал его навещать. Во время Новогоднего Фестиваля в Ласаленде Веномания, голодный и надеявшийся исполнить свои желания, инстинктивно покинул особняк и отправился в столицу. The new duke kept himself in his manor, secluded from the public, due to his lustful urges. Later that month, the Marquis visited and the two got into an argument over his solitary lifestyle and stopped visiting him afterward. During the Lasaland New Year Festival, Venomania, starving and hoping to fulfill his desires, instinctively left his mansion and meandered into the capital. Потерявшего сознание Герцога на улице города нашла Лукана Окто. Когда он очнулся в кровати, Лукана спросила его, как тот себя чувствовал, и Веномания был замешательстве, прежде чем признался, что он был Сатериазисом. Узнав, что он в магазине ее дяди, герцог извинился и сказал, что он голоден. Когда она принесла покушать, Сатериазис взял немного хлеба с тарелки и начал есть, утверждая, что он вкусный. The Duke then collapsed in the street and was taken in by Lukana Octo. After he awoke in bed, Lukana asked how he was feeling and Venomania was confused before recognizing he was Sateriasis. Once he learned he was in her uncle's shop, he apologized and said he was hungry. As she brought the food, Sateriasis took some bread from the plate and began eating it, insisting it was delicious. По завершении трапезы он поблагодарил девушку, и Лукана поинтересовалась, почему тот ходил по улице в лохмотьях и голодный. Герцог заметил, что это наверняка было странное зрелище, и швея пояснила, что она была простым посетителем, помогавшим своему дяде с магазином. Веномания сказал, что она, должно быть, мастер своего дела, и Лукана упомянула, что слухи о том, что он сошел с ума, распространились. He thanked her after he finished and Lukana inquired why he was walking through the streets in tattered clothes and starving. The Duke noted it must have been a strange sight and the tailor clarified that she was just a visitor helping her uncle with the tailor shop. Venomania said she must have been an expert of the craft and Lukana mentioned how rumors of him going mad had been spreading. Отмахнувшись от них, Сатериазис сказал, что его внешний вид естественно повлек у людей такой вывод. Подтвердив, что убийцу так и не схватили, он извинился за то, что заставил горожан беспокоиться за него. Поблагодарив Лукану за ее добрые слова, они представились друг другу, и Веномания настоял на том, что бы она не обращалась к нему уважительно, так как этот титул был ему навязан. Sateriasis brushed it off, saying his current appearance after the massacre naturally drew people to that conclusion. Confirming for her that the murderer had yet to be captured, he expressed guilt over causing the citizens to worry. Thanking Lukana for her kind words, they introduced themselves to each other and Venomania insisted she didn't address him so respectfully, explaining how the title was forced upon him. Пришедший дядя Луканы спросил о его здоровье, и Герцог извинился за доставленные им неприятности и пообещал им привезти подарок, чтобы отблагодарить в будущем. Когда его спросили, собирается ли он уже уходить, он ответил, что не хотел бы доставлять им еще больше неудобств. Из-за того, что на улицах стемнело, продавец поручил своей племяннице сопроводить Герцога и попросил того переодеться в одежды, что он принес. Осмотрев их, Сатериазис был впечатлен качеством и спросил, Лукана ли сшила их. Lukana's uncle then came in and inquired about his health and the Duke apologized for causing them trouble and promised to bring them a thank you gift sometime in the future. When asked if he was already leaving, he elaborated that he didn't want to cause them any more trouble. Because it was getting dark, the shop owner assigned his daughter to escort the Duke and then asked him to change into the new clothes he brought. Inspecting them, he was impressed by the quality and told Lukana had made them. Отметив, что его интуиция насчет возможностей Луканы была права, он пообещал, что отправит им подарок стоимостью в эти одежды, и попросил их выйти, чтобы он мог переодеться. Закончив, он вышел и отправился в свой особняк вместе с Луканой. Прибыв домой, он начал хитро смотреть на девушку, но быстро сдержался, когда она заметила. After noting his intuition of Lukana's excellent skills were correct, he promised to send the clothes' cost with his gift and asked for them to leave while he changed. Once he finished, he stepped out and he traveled back to his mansion with Lukana. After they entered the mansion, Sateriasis began to leer over Lukana while she was gawking at the luxurious home but quickly restrained himself after she noticed. Когда его спросили: живет ли он один, Сатериазис подтвердил, что один, будучи в состоянии выжить благодаря своему богатству и прошел в столовую. На вопрос Луканы почему, он ответил, что потерял свои воспоминания и не может вспомнить лица убийцы, спрашивая не находит ли она его странным. Затем девушка спросила, почему он гулял по улицам, Веномания ответил, что хотел найти еду и двух женщин. When asked, Sateriasis affirmed he was living there alone, though able to survive because of his wealth, and sat down in the dining room. Lukana asked why and he explained it was because he lost his memories and couldn't remember the murderer's face, questioning if she found him strange. Lukana then asked why he went through the city streets and said it was because he had run out of food and wanted to find two women. После вопроса швеи, были ли они его любовницами, он ответил, что помнит только их лица, и описав их, спросил не видела ли она их. Девушка ответила, что нет, особенно в качестве посетителя, и Герцог извинился за свой вопрос. Лукана отметила, что они, возможно, являлись Эльфе и Нэцума, пока Сатериазис говорил об этом, то вспомнил, что его мать также была Эльфе. After the tailor questioned if they were his lovers, he said he could only remember their appearance and, describing them, asked if she had seen them. Lukana said she couldn't, especially as a visitor, and the Duke apologized for the silly question. Lukana noted they were probably an Elphe and Netsuma that he was talking about and recalled that his mother was also an Elphe. Тогда герцог сказал, что он думал, что они возможно знали ее, удивившись тому, что Лукана так много знала о нем и текущих делах, объясняя, что он был благодарен Маркизу за помощь в управлении штатом. Лукана предложила спросить его о женщинах, и Веномания робко описал их спор и как затруднительно для него было посетить маркиза в настоящее время. The Duke then said he thought they might have known her and, surprised that Lukana knew so much about him and the current affairs, explained that he was grateful for the Marquis' help with managing the state. Lukana suggested he ask him about the women and Venomania timidly described their argument and how difficult it was for him to currently visit the Marquis. Еще раз поблагодарив швею за ее доброту, он отметил, как было холодно и зажег камин, заявляя что ему не нужно больше беспокоиться о новых одеждах, так как он купил ее. Лукана возразила ему и предложила нанять портного, тогда Веномания взял ее за руки и предложил работать на него. Говоря, что ему понравились ее модели и он будет платить и за одежду и за жилье, он предложил ей остаться в комнате для гостей, пока она работает и она в конечном итоге согласилась.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Chapter 1 Once he thanked the tailor for her kindness, he noted how cold it was and lit the fireplace, stating he no longer had to worry about a new set of clothes since he bought hers. Lukana objected to him wearing only those clothes regularly, insisting he hire a tailor, and Sateriasis grabbed her hands and offered her to be said tailor. Saying he enjoyed her designs and would pay for both the clothes and her lodging, he encouraged her to stay in a guest room at the mansion while she worked and she eventually accepted.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Chapter 1 Возрождение Прошлого Для работы Луканы, Герцог приобрел ткань высшего качества и нужные ей инструменты. За это время он заметил, что швея работала допоздна и создавала поразительную одежду для него. По истечении двух недель, как она приняла его предложение, герцог, взяв стопку книг из библиотеки, сел в свою любимое кресло и начал читать. Прочитав все дневники, кроме собственного, Веноманию охватило раздражение, что "Сатериазис" не хранил такие вещи. With Lukana working at the mansion, the Duke purchased the highest quality fabric and tools she needed. During the period, he noticed that the tailor was working late into the night and producing amazing clothes for himself. Two weeks since she first accepted his request, Venomania took a stack of books from the library and sat down in his favorite chair to start reading. Reading the diaries of everyone, save for himself, Venomania grew irritated that "Sateriasis" didn't keep such things. Обеспокоенный, тем что Лукана перетруждалась, Герцог зашел к ней в мастерскую и нашел ее спящей на рабочем столе. Взяв одеяло с кровати, он укрыл ее, и сел в кресло, наблюдая за спящей девушкой. Почувствовав благодарность и похоть, Герцог захотел сделать ее своей прежде чем она уйдет, но остановил себя, так как его мысли становились все темнее в своих желаниях. Concerned Lukana was overworking herself again, the Duke headed towards her workshop and found Lukana sleeping on the work table. Taking a blanket from the bedroom, he placed it over her then sat in a chair nearby, staring at her sleeping form. Feeling gratitude and lust, the Duke wished he could have made her his before she left and stopped himself as his thoughts became increasingly dark in their desire. Ссылаясь на свою ложь о поиске конкретных женщин, Веномания был убежден, что для них лучше не встречаться снова, когда он заметил что она мечтает. Когда он собирался разбудить ее, Лукана проснулась сама и закричала, требуя что бы он не подходил к ней. Как только она замолчала, Герцог спросил, сделал ли он что-то неправильное и сказал, что это был просто кошмар. Recalling his lies to her about looking for specific women, the Duke was convinced it was best they didn't meet again when he noticed she was seemingly dreaming. As he was about to wake her, Lukana awoke herself and screamed, demanding he didn't go near her. Once she calmed down, the Duke asked if he did something wrong and she said it was just a nightmare. Извинившись, она начала готовиться к возвращению к дядя, закончив работу в течении дня, на прощание Герцог пожелал ей успешно добраться домой. Попрощавшись, она наблюдал как та уходит. Затем она сказала, что она закончит нить одежду за пять дней, надеясь, что он с нетерпением ждет этого. Веномания был счастлив услышать, что она отнеслась к нему более ласково, чем прежде. Apologizing, she began packing to return to her uncle's home, having finishing the sewing for the day, and the Duke wished her well on her journey home. Bidding her farewell, he became conflicted as he watched her leave the estate. She then called out that she'd finish the clothes in five days, hoping he'd look forward to it, and the Duke was happy to hear her refer to him more affectionately than before. По окончании пяти дней, Герцог заметил, что Лукана трудилась еще усерднее, чем раньше, чтобы как можно скорее закончить с его одеждой. Лукана закончили свою работу на рассвете и Герцог примерил свой новый костюм. Лукана рассказала, что ее нравиться западный стиль. Веномания отметил, что большинство вельзенианского дворянства предпочитали этот стиль, хотя асмодеанцы отдавали предпочтение восточной моде. Over the course of five days, the Duke noticed Lukana was working even harder to finish his clothes more quickly. Lukana finished her work by dawn and had the Duke try on his new apparel. When Lukana described her liking for the western style, Venomania noted that the Beelzenian nobility as a whole preferred the style, although most of Asmodean preferred eastern fashion. Лукана заметила, что она слышала слух о том, что смокинг пришел к ним с востока, и удивленный Веномания сменил тему, сказав что ему нравиться дизайн, и спросив не присоединится ли она к нему на трапезу, чтобы отпраздновать окончание работ. Швея отказалась, имея упакованные вещи для возвращения в Мистику. Герцог удивленный ее поспешным отъездом, напомнил, что еще он не заплатил полную стоимость одежды. Lukana then remarked that she heard a rumor that the tuxedo came from the East and, surprised, Sateriasis changed the subject, expressing his love for the design and asked if she'd join him for a meal to celebrate finishing the job. The tailor declined, having already packed her luggage to return to Mystica. Surprised with her hasty departure, the Duke reminded her that he hadn't fully paid her for the clothes yet. Лукана объяснила, что ее друзья и семья волнуются за нее, и он просто отдать деньги ее дядя. Герцог сказал, что ему будет одиноко без нее. Также она настаивала на том, что бы он нанял больше слуг, на вопрос смогут ли готовить такой же вкусный кетчуповый суп, как она, девушка предложила ему позже попробовать кетчуп, что она оставила на кухне в шкафу. Once Lukana explained her friends and family were likely worried and he could just pass the money onto her uncle, the Duke said it would be lonely without her. As she insisted he hire more servants, Venomania pointed out that whether they could make such delicious ketchup bread like her was another problem entirely and she suggested he try the ketchup she left in the kitchen cabinets later. Засмеявшись, Герцог решил проводить ее до городских ворот. Пока они шли по городу, что его новое появление привлекло внимание горожан, но он игнорировал их; осознав, что Лукане неуютно рядом с ним, он увеличил скорость. Как только они достигли границы, Лукана быстро попрощалась и ушла, Сатериазис схватил ее за руку, спрашивая, почему она так стремилась уйти. Laughing, the Duke insisted on seeing her off to the city gates. As they passed through town, Sateriasis noticed the attention his new appearance attracted but ignored them; recognizing Lukana was uncomfortable being beside him, he increased his speed towards the city gates. Once they reached the border, Lukana said a quick farewell and left and the Duke grabbed her arm, asking why she was so eager to leave. Девушка сказала, что они не должны больше видеться друг с другом, тем самым отвергнув его, и ушла, а сам Веномания упал на колени. Подумав снова о двух женщинах, у него всплыли воспоминания о словах Гумины и его поступках. Услышав позади себя знакомый голос I.R , он поприветствовал ее не оглянувшись. After Lukana rejected him, saying they shouldn't see each other again, and left, Venomania collapsed to his knees in shock, the sentence resounding with him. Thinking of the two women's faces again, the words rekindled his memory of Gumina, I.R., and his actions. Hearing a familiar voice behind him, Sateriasis greeted I.R. without looking back at her. На вопрос вернулась ли к нему память, он ответил, что только часть и пошутил, когда он вспомнил, что она была милой волшебницей. Женщина потребовала, что тот ответил серьезно, Герцог засмеялся и извинился, сказав что он вспомнил. Когда чародейка приказала ему следовать за ней, герцог ответил, что та была далеко и ему нужен экипаж. Asked if his memory returned, he admitted he regained a portion of it and joked that he remembered she was a cute sorceress. She demanded he answer her seriously and the Duke laughed and apologized, saying he remembered what he did and needed to do. When the sorceress ordered him to go after her, the Duke pointed out she was already too far ahead and would need a horse carriage. Ответ I.R, что он должен лететь, он назвал абсурдным. Маг спросила, забыл ли он как использовать силы и Герцог сказал, что он никогда не пытался раньше. Когда I.R попыталась воодушевить его, он заметил, не могла ли она его телепортировать. Появившись перед ним в облике рыжей кошки, женщина объяснила, что она не может использовать заклинания в этом облике, и он был удивлен увидев кота. I.R. then said he should fly to catch up and the Duke called it absurd. The mage questioned if he forgot how to use his power and the Duke realized her intentions, saying he never tried it before. As I.R. tried to encourage him, he noted how weakly she phrased it and asked if she could just teleport him instead. Twirling in front of him as a red cat, the mage explained that she couldn't use spells in her current form and he was surprised to see she was a cat. После того как чародейка пригрозила, что сожжет его, если он будет отлынивать, Герцог парировал, что она не может использовать заклинания по ее желанию. Убедившись, что вокруг никого нет, Веномания снял свою верхнюю одежду, чтобы не порвать их и телепатически позвал демона Похоти. Once the sorceress threatened to burn him if he kept lazing about, the Duke countered that she couldn't currently use spells before conceding to her wish. Confirming no one other than I.R. was around, the Duke removed Lukana's clothes from his upper body to keep them from being ruined and telepathically called out to the Demon of Lust. Услышав ответ, Веномания спросил, что тот делал, и Демон ответил, что спал, возможно из-за потери памяти, и ему было скучно. Герцог попросил его о помощи и тот согласился. Услышав жужжащие звуки у себя в голове, Веномания распустил крылья и взлетел. With its answer, Venomania asked what it was doing since he last heard from it and the Demon said it was asleep, possibly due to his memory loss, and had been bored. Disregarding its boredom, the Duke asked for its assistance and it complied. While hearing a buzzing sound in his head, Sateriasis sprouted wings and took flight after Lukana.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Chapter 1 Беда в Лесу После этого увидев Лукану в лесу между Ласалендом и следующим городом, он опустился перед ней. Затем он извинился за то, что он напугал ее, схватил ее за руку и сказал, что он отказывается позволить ей уйти. На предложение выйти за него, Лукага отказалась и отбросила его руки прочь, выражая шок его словами и появлением. Сатериазис заметил, что она права, появиться перед леди полуголым, но Лукана ответила, что имела в виду крылья, говоря что он продал свою душу кому-то ужасному, как она думала. Once he spotted Lukana in the forest between Lasaland and the next town, the Duke descended in front of her. He then apologized for scaring her, grabbing her hand, and explained that he refused to let her go. Asking her to marry him, Lukana refused and flung his hands away, expressing her shock at both his words and appearance. Sateriasis noted she was right, having appeared shirtless in front of a lady, and Lukana chided that she meant his wings, saying he had sold his soul to something awful as she thought. Удивившись тому, что она похоже уже знала о его контракте с демоном, Сатериазис упрекнул настойчивость Луканы, чтобы он ушел и они забыли друг о друге, говоря что он сделает все, чтобы добиться ее. Когда Лукана снова отказала ему, Герцог Веномания повторил свое предложение, утверждая, что использует даже насилия, пока он завершал свою демоническую трансформацию. Увидев в глазах Луканы ужас, Герцог спросил испугалась ли она его появления и маниакально засмеялся, Когда Лукана попыталась объясниться, Сатериазис проигнорировал ее и, взяв ее за подбородок, потребовал, чтобы она посмотрела ему в глаза. Curious that she seemingly knew about his demon contract already, Sateriasis rebuked Lukana's insistence he leave and they'd forget about each other, saying he would do anything attain her. When Lukana again refused to be his, Duke Venomania reiterated his position, stating he'd even use violence as he completed his demon transformation. After seeing Lukana collapse in terror, the Duke asked if she was afraid of his appearance and laughed maniacally. As Lukana tried to explain, Sateriasis ignored her and, lifting her chin, asked that she look into his eyes. Затем он призвал свои силы и промыл ей мозги, позволяя Лукане упасть ему в руки. Сказав что они должны вернуться в его особняк, Сатериазис обнял швею и мягко ее поцеловал. Она согласилась и эти двое обменялись множеством поцелуев, когда он услышал звук разбившегося стекла и крик. Увидев прекрасную зеленоволосую девушку, Сатериазис спросил почему она испугана. Посмотрев на себя, он решил, что это из-за того, что полуголый. Услышав I.R., что это было не из-за этого, герцог обернулся посмотреть на колдунью и заметил, что в этот раз она принесла свое тело. He then invoked his powers and brainwashed her, letting Lukana fall limp into his arms. Saying they should return to his mansion, Sateriasis hugged the tailor then softly kissed her. She complied, and the two exchanged many kisses when he heard the sound of glass break and a scream. Seeing a beautiful Elphe girl freak out incoherently, Sateriasis questioned why she was afraid. Once he looked at himself, he confidently deduced it was because of his half-naked body. Hearing I.R. yell that wasn't it, the Duke turned to see the sorceress with her human medium, noting how she brought her body along that time around. Затем маг стала ругать его за то, что он позволил увидеть его демоническую трансформацию. Не обращая на это внимания, Герцог неохотно признал свое затруднительное положение, сказав чародейке не беспокоиться. Отпустив Лукану, Сатериазис подошел к девушке и осмотрел ее. Заявив, что она была довольно милой, Герцог спросил не желает ли она вернуться с ним в его особняк и призвал свои силы. Но девушка вдруг отказалась, отталкивая Герцога и убегая прочь. Удивленный он вздохнул и спросил у I.R. почему его заклинание Похоти не подействовало. Когда колдунья упомянула, что было несколько возможностей, Веномания поинтересовался, должен ли он последовать за ней. The mage then scolded him for letting his demonic appearance be seen. Paying it no mind, the Duke lackadaisically acknowledged his predicament then told the mage not to worry. As he released Lukana, Sateriasis approached the girl and examined her. Stating she was quite cute, the Duke asked if she'd like to return with him to his mansion and invoked his powers. The girl suddenly refused, shoving the Duke, and ran off. Surprised, he sighed and asked I.R. why his Lust spell failed. When the sorceress mentioned there were a few possibilities, Venomania inquired if he needed to chase after her. Сказав, что это было слишком рискованно в такое время суток, I.R. сказала, что они должны больше поговорить друг с другом после возвращения в особняк, чтобы обсудить свои планы на будущее. Спросив, в порядке ли оставить девушку одну, I.R. объяснила Герцогу, что она была одной из тем разговора и что она всегда могут устранить проблему позже. Удовлетворенный ее ответами, Сатериазис сказал Лукане возвращаться и она согласилась. Told it was too risky during that time of day, I.R. said they should talk more after they returned to the mansion, needing discuss their plans for the future. Wondering if it was alright to leave the girl alone, I.R. explained to the Duke that she was among the topics to discuss and they could always fix the problem later. Satisfied with her answers, Sateriasis told Lukana to return and she complied and the three returned to the mansion.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Chapter 1 Крестьянская девушка из Абито После возвращения в особняк с первым членом своего гарема, Герцог узнал от I.R., что как только он привыкнет использовать свои силы, то он сможет зачаровывать женщин без демонической трансформации; он также узнал, что ему нужно будет постоянно заниматься с женщинами сексом или чувствовать к ним дикую похоть как прежде. After returning to the mansion with his first harem member,Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Chapter 1 the Duke learned from I.R. that he wouldn't require a demonic transformation to brainwash women as he grew used to his power; he also learned that he would need to continually have intercourse with women or else feel a wild lust for women like before. Вспомнив лишь несколько смутных воспоминаний, Сатериазис спросил I.R. почему он убил свою семью с такой ненавистью. Колдунья не ответила, сказав лишь то что он сказал ей, что хотел, чтобы его любили. Всю следующую неделю, Сатериазис проводил свое время занимаясь любовью с Луканой каждую ночь, и спя днем. В какой-то момент во время их шалостей, швея отдала Сатериазису свой личный браслет в качестве подарка. Over the next week, Sateriasis spent his time making love to Lukana each night while sleeping in during the day, reluctantly moving the tailor into the dark, insipid basement to stay out of the public eye.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Chapter 2 At some point during their antics, the tailor gave Venomania her personal bracelet as a gift.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania (manga) - Chapter 3 Remembering only a few vague memories, Sateriasis asked I.R. why he had killed his family with such hatred at one point. I.R. gave no answer, saying he had simply told her he had wanted to be loved. В феврале ЕС 136, I.R. рассказала ему, что девушка видевшая его была обнаружена, и они поехали в экипаже в деревню Абито тем же утром. Во время поезди Сатериазис заснул и ему приснился ночной кошмар в котором Гумина насмехалась над ним. Когда он проснулся I.R. высказалась об его ужасном сне, пока кошка смотрела в окно. Сатериазис затем спросил как много времени прошло и она ответила что час, заметив, что они не должны были отправляться в деревню в повозке. In February of EC 136, I.R. told him that the girl who had witnessed him had been located and they took a carriage heading to the village of Abito that morning. During the ride, Sateriasis fell asleep and had a nightmare of when Gumina had scorned him. When he awoke, I.R. remarked about his awful dream while the cat stared outside the window. Venomania then asked how much time had passed and she answered that it had been an hour, noting that they didn't need to take the whole trip to the village by carriage. Герцог объяснил, что как лорд земли, путешествие пешком в деревню плохо бы сказалось бы на его репутации. Когда I.R. отметила, что для него странно путешествовать без слуги, Сатериазис спросил так ли это и заметил, что их кучер смотрит на него. Понизив голос, Герцог спросил у I.R. действительно ли это было нормально так разговаривать, так как говорящие коты не были нормой в Асмодеане. The Duke then explained that, as lord of the land, traveling to a village on foot would look bad for his image. When I.R. remarked on how it was weird enough for him to travel without a servant, Sateriasis asked if that was so and noticed their coachman glancing at him. Lowering his voice, the Duke asked I.R. if it was really alright to converse normally, since talking cats weren't the norm in Asmodean. The sorceress brushed off his concern, stating that he was the only one able to understand her while the coachman only perceived him as a weird cat lover. Колдунья отмела его обеспокоенность, заявляя, что он единственный, кто может понять ее тогда как кучер только воспринимал его как странного любителя кошек. Категорически заявив, что это тоже проблема, он спросил, почему она не пришла в виде ее девочка и I.R. пояснила, что слухи бы распространились из ее путешествия с герцогом, добавив, что эта форма была более удобной. Неохотно приняв ответ, Сатериазис молчал, до тех пор пока I.R. не спросила бывал ли он в Абито раньше. Герцог ответил, что нет, добавив что он на самом деле не помнит. Задумавшись на своими воспоминаниями, герцог увидел, что их карета приближалась к воротам Абито и спросил, действительно ли ли девушка заметившая его была в деревне. Flatly stating that was also a problem, he asked why she didn't come in her girl form and I.R. explained that rumor would spread of her traveling with the Duke, adding that this form was more convenient. Reluctantly accepting the answer, Sateriasis remained silent until I.R. asked him if he'd ever visited Abito before. The Duke replied that he hadn't before adding that he couldn't actually remember doing so. Lost in thought over his memories, the Duke then saw their carriage approaching the gates of Abito and asked I.R. if the girl who had spotted him was indeed in the village. После того, как она подтвердила, что девушка, Микулья Гриньо, была крестьянкой жившей там, он выразил свое удивление из-за того, что она смогла быстро найти девушку. Кошка с гордостью добавила, что она связана со всем регионом и что так она также сделала его Герцогом. .тогда Сатериазис стал ее дразнить, говоря что он должен отблагодарить ее, и он бы уже получил звание по праву рождения, так что в ее помощи он не нуждался; кошка упрекнула его за наивность. After she affirmed that the girl, Mikulia Greeonio, was a peasant living there, he expressed his surprise at how quickly she'd been able to locate the girl. The cat then proudly replied that she had connections all over the region and that she had also arranged to make him Duke. Sateriasis teased that while he should give her his thanks, he already would've gained the title by birthright so her help wasn't needed; the cat chided him for his naivety. Сатериазис потянулся и зевнул, заметив, что он по-прежнему уставший и I.R. дразнила его, что это из-за того что он провел всю ночь с Луканой. Герцог добавил, что швея должно быть крепко спит в особняке после их бурной последней ночи. I.R. сухо выразила свое удивление из-за того, что они занимались этим целую неделю и устали. Герцог ответил, что она было той кто сделала его таким. Когда он спросил покраснела ли она от смущения, только кошка усмехнулась, что ее тело уже красное. Sateriasis then stretched and yawned, noting that he was still tired and I.R. teased it was because he had stayed up all night with Lukana. The Duke added that the tailor should be sleeping soundly in the mansion after their particularly intense session last night. I.R. dryly expressed her surprise that they went at it for a week and hadn't gotten tired. The Duke then replied that she had been the one to make him this way. He asked if she was getting red from embarrassment, only for the cat to quip that her body was already red. Затем герцог вспомнил день, когда он использовал силы для очарования Луканы, стал задумываться над своими способностями, в качестве контрактора. Когда он задумался о том, чтобы сделать Лукану своей женой, он вспомнил о законе Вельзенианской Империи против полигамии из-за религиозных заповедей Левина. Растроенный тем, что он не мог иметь обоих Гумину и Лукану, герцог думал о том, что иметь только одну жену смешно, мысленно спрашивая, что было неправильного в том, что он любит каждую женщину, которая ему понравилась. The Duke then recalled the day he regained his powers to brainwash Lukana, becoming lost in thought over his abilities as a contractor. When he considered officially making Lukana his wife to the public, the duke remembered the Beelzenian Empire's laws against polygamy due to the Levin religion's precepts. Frustrated he couldn't have both Gumina and Lukana, the duke thought about having only one wife being ridiculous, mentally questioning what was wrong with him loving everyone woman he liked. После он подумал, что тайное пребывание Луканы в особняке дало ему причину не нанимать слуг и понимал, что семья Луканы должно быть начнет беспокоиться в ближайшее время. Спросив I.R. что делать с родителями и дядей Луканы, маг ответила что у нее есть решение и могут разработать его как только они разберутся с Микулией. Удовлетворенный ответом на данный момент, Сатериазис стал ждать, когда их карета проезжала ворота деревни и вошли в город, решив использовать любые средства, что заставить ее молчать. After he then thought how Lukana's covert stay at his mansion gave him a separate reason to not hire servants and realized that Lukana's family would begin getting worried soon. Asking I.R. what to do about Lukana's parents and uncle, the mage simply told him she had a solution. When he questioned what exactly it was, the cat stated she would elaborate on it once they dealt with Mikulia. Satisfied for the moment, Sateriasis waited as their carriage passed through the village gates and entered the town, determining he'd use any means to keep her silent. После Веномания встретился со старостой деревни. Когда мужчина предложил отпраздновать их приезд, Сатериазис отказался, так как они приехали без предупреждения, извинившись за бремя. Когда староста спросил почему он посетил их, Герцог ответил, что это был его долг понять, что происходит на его землях, которые он унаследовал от отца, отсюда и визит. Venomania met with the village chief shortly after. When the man called for them to make preparations for their hospitality, Sateriasis insisted they didn't since he came without forewarning, apologizing for the burden. Afterward, the chief asked why he visited them and the Duke explained that it was his duty to understand what was happening in his territory, which he had neglected to do since succeeding his father, hence the visit. Удовлетворив старосту, Сатериазис слушал, как мужчина рассказывает об отцовских визитах и как он приводил его сюда. Когда его спросили помнит ли он об этом, Сатериазис солгал, что да и продолжил слушать о визитах Герцога Илотте в течении часа, не получив шанса уйти. Спустя время I.R. сказала она уходит и ушла. Позже Веномания удалось сбежать от старосты и начать искать I.R. в деревне. Satisfying the chief, the Duke listened to the man recount his father's yearly visits and how he brought him along once. When asked if he remembered, Sateriasis lied that he did and listened to the chief drone on about Duke Ilotte's visits for over an hour, never given the chance to get away. I.R. then told him she'd go on ahead and left. Later on, Venomania managed to escape the village chief's rambling and started looking for I.R. around the village. Увидев рыжую кошку на окраине, он подошел к ней и подчеркнул проблемы из-за ее поисков. Заметив Микулио рядом с ней, герцог удивился как она смогла найти девушку. Когда ребенок возбуждено воскликнул, что "принц-демон" был здесь, Сатериазис заметил, что на самом деле она была девушкой, которая видела его в прежней форме, и ребенок с радостью отметила, что "принц" был одет как обычный человек на данный момент. Когда ее спросили почему она называет его принцем, Микулия ответила, что это потому, что выглядел очень невозмутимым. Seeing the red cat in the outskirts, he walked in front of her and pointed out the trouble he had finding her. Noticing Mikulia there with her, the Duke remarked how she had already found the girl. When the child excitedly exclaimed about her "demon prince" being there, Sateriasis remarked that she was indeed the girl who saw his prior form and the child happily pointed out how the "prince" was dressed like a normal human at the moment. Questioning why she called him a prince, Mikulia answered it was because he looked very cool. Смущенный, тем что она не боится его, Сатериазис пока слушал объяснения девочки, заметил как она красива, что она немного была испугана на время и несмотря на это пришла к выводу, что он был принцем. Позже Микулия описала, что ее принц должен был сделать ее счастливой, с просящими глазами Сатериазис посмотрел на I.R. и спросил должен ли он снова попытаться использовать свое заклинание Похоти. I.R. предложила ему попробовать пока никто не видит, отметив перед этим, что оно все равно не будет работать. Confused that she wasn't afraid of him, Sateriasis listened to the bubbly girl explain that she noticed how handsome she was, despite being scared at the time, and had concluded he must've been a prince. Once Mikulia described that her prince was supposed to make her happy, Sateriasis looked to I.R. with begging eyes and asked the cat if he should try using his Lust spell again. I.R. suggested he try it while no one was looking before remarking that it probably still wouldn't work. Тогда Герцог схватил Микулию за плечи и приблизился к ее лицу, заметив каким милым оно было. Предполагая что их встреча судьбоносная, Сатериазис заявил, что в этот раз он не будет превращаться ради нее. После скомандовав ей посмотреть ему в глаза, эти двое смотрели друг на друга пока Герцог снова применял заклинание, сопротивляясь своей демонической трансформации, так что только рога слегла виднелись в волосах. После периода молчания, он прервал взгляд и прошептал ей на ушко, спрашивая желает ли она вернуться вместе с ним в особняк. The Duke then grabbed Mikulia's shoulders and drew closer to her face, remarking how cute it was. Suggesting their meeting may have been fate, Sateriasis stated he wouldn't transform this time for her sake. After commanding her to look into his eyes, the two stared at each other as the Duke invoked his spell again, resisting his demon transformation so that only his horns would slightly sprout through his hair. Following a period of silence, he broke the stare and whispered into her ear, querying if she wished to return with him to his mansion. Когда Микулия взволнованно согласилась, сконфуженный дворянин повернулся к I.R. и сказал, что оно похоже работает. Кот спросил так ли это и Сатериазис тихо ответил, что оно возможно работает. Затем девушка схватила его, обнимая за грудь, при этом возбужденно хихикая о своем "принце". Погладив е по головке, Герцог предложил уйти, но прежде чем пара ушла, I.R. остановила его. Напомнив о проблемах с ее похищением средь бела дня, согласившись, Сатериазис спросил, что он должен делать. When Mikulia excitedly agreed, the confused noble turned to I.R. and pointed out it seemed to work. The puzzled cat then questioned if it really did and Sateriasis weakly responded that it may have worked. The girl then tackled him, embracing his chest while excitedly giggling about her "prince". Patting her on the head, the Duke suggested they leave and the embraced couple prepared to go before I.R. stopped him. Reminding him of the trouble with taking her in broad daylight, Sateriasis agreed and questioned what he should do. I.R. согласилась доставить девушку в особняк в полночь, и девушка нехотя вернулась в деревню. озадаченный Герцог стал дразнить колдунью, говоря как это мило для кота. Колдунья же заявила. что она просто хотела расспросить девушку о некоторых вещах. Удовлетворенный ответом, Сатериазис сказал, что он возвращается в особняк, так как Лукана вероятно ждала его. Затем он вернулся в деревню и вернул себе изначальный облик, прежде чем отправиться домой. Once I.R. agreed to lead Mikulia to the mansion at midnight and the girl reluctantly left for the village, the mystified Duke teased how considerate that was for the cat. The sorceress then stated she simply wished to question the girl about some things. Satisfied with the vague answer, Sateriasis declared he'd return to the mansion, noting Lukana was probably waiting for him as well. He then returned to the village and reverted his slight transformation before taking the carriage back home.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Chaper 2 Вторая попытка {Quote|Затем все прошло хорошо?" "Да. Скорее всего. С сегодняшнего для, факт, что я вошла в контакт с тобой и этими женщинами была стерта из людской памяти.|I.R. и Герцог Веномания|Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania}} Ночью, на рассвете, I.R. доставила зеленоволосую крестьянку к нему в особняк, и та присоединилась к его гарему. И затем Веномания подарил прекрасной Эльф изумрудное ожерелье в качестве награды за то, что она вернулась назад, показав что она была одной из его "фавориток". Поздно ночью герцог решил попробовать снова ритуал усиления и взял меч, прежде чем привести всех трех женщин в комнату в подвале. At night early the next morning, I.R. delivered the green-haired peasant to him at the mansion and she joined his harem. Venomania then gifted the beautiful Elphe an emerald necklace as a reward for coming back, indicating that she was one of his "favorites".The Lunacy of Duke Venomania (manga) - Chapter 2 Later that night, the duke decided to try performing the amplification ritual again and took the sword before leading the three women to the room in the basement. После этого он достал катану из ножен и поднял ее высоко над головой, как раньше. I.R., находившаяся в форме старухи, предупредила его, чтобы он был осторожен, посоветовав тому, обратить пристальное внимание на мощность. Когда же она предупредила его, что если что-то пойдет неправильно, он может стереть как свои, так и воспоминания целей, и герцог заверил, что он осознает это прежде, чем начать пение. Afterward, he removed the katana from its sheath and held it up high above his head like before. I.R. then warned him in her white-haired form to be careful, advising that he pay close attention to the power. When she added that he could end up wiping both his and the targets' memories if anything went wrong, the duke affirmed he was aware before beginning the chant. После того как меч начал светиться, колдунья высказалась против расширения области прошлой Ласаленда и его ближайших окраин или риска повышения шанса провала. Держа ее слова у себя в голове, Сатериазис представил столичный пейзаж и сельскую местность Абито. Затем он объявил, что они продолжат и свет рассеялся по областям, стирая каждому воспоминания о нем когда-либо сталкивающимся с тремя женщинами. Once the sword began to light up, the mage advised against expanding the range past Lasaland and its immediate surroundings or risk increasing the chance of failure. Keeping her words in mind, Sateriasis imagined the capital's cityscape and Abito's countryside. He then announced they'd proceed and the light dispersed to the areas and purged everyone's memories of him ever encountering the three women. После того как ритуал был завершен. Сатериазис рухнул в ближайшее кресло и Лукана спросила у него, был ли он в порядке, прежде чем подать ему чашку воды. Уставший, но будучи в порядке, он выпил напиток. Когда I.R. спросила всели прошло хорошо, герцог ответил, что он немного устал, и что ни один не помнит входящим его с ними в контакт. Ссылаясь на первый раз, когда он использовал это, Сатериазис отметил, что эта техника не по назначению в кратчайшие сроки. Once the ritual was complete, Sateriasis collapsed in a nearby chair and Lukana asked if he was alright before giving him a cup of water. Duke Venomania then related he was a little tired but otherwise fine and drank the beverage. He then asked if everything went well and I.R. confirmed that no one should remember him coming in contact with the three of them. Recalling the first time he used it, Sateriasis admitted it wasn't a technique to be misused on short notice. I.R. ответила, что он прав и поэтому должен избегать общественного внимания на столько на сколько возможно. Сказав что он понял, Сатериазис встал со своего кресла и обнял Микулию за талию, сапрсив могут ли они идти. Как только он начал уходить в спальню, маг остановила его и спросила куда он планирует идти. Радостный герцог улыбнулся и спросил не очевидно ли это, прежде чем ответить ей. I.R. replied that he was right and should therefore avoid the public eye whenever possible. Saying he understood, Sateriasis stood from his chair and wrapped his arm around Mikulia's waist, asking if they should go. As he began to leave for the bedroom, the mage stopped him and asked where he was planning to go. The delighted duke then smiled and asked if it wasn't already obvious before answering her. Когда колдунья спросила как он собирается делать это с его ошеломляющими ногами, Герцог Веномания стал утверждать, что у него имеется "комната для десерта" и что эти двое были совершенно не связаны. После того как он спросил, не желает ли она к ним присоединится, маг заметила, что он видно хочет быть сожженным до пепла. Герцог ответил, что он предпочел бы избежать этого. После он и Микулия пошли в спальню и занимались сексом всю ночь. When I.R. then questioned how he could do such with his staggering legs, Duke Venomania insisted he had "room for dessert" and that the two were entirely unrelated. After he asked if she wanted to join them, the unamused mage noted he seemed to want to be burned to ashes. Venomania replied that he'd rather avoid that. He and Mikulia then walked off into the bedroom and had intercourse with one another all night.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Chapter 3 Экзотическая добыча из Лиза А Следующие три дня и три ночи он непрерывно занимался любовью с Микулией, переместив ее вместе с Луканой в подвал и отдав одинаковый приказ прятаться там. Каждый раз, как герцрн отважился спуститься в подвал, Микулия приветствовала его с "возвращением" из "внешнего мира". During the following three days and nights, Sateriasis made love with Mikulia continuously, moving her into the basement with Lukana and relaying the same orders to remain hidden there.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Whenever the duke ventured down into the basement, Mikulia welcomed him "back" from the "outside world". Позже, Веномания услышал о красоты звезды исполнительницы гранд-театра в Лиза А, Лолан Ив, и начал думать о том, чтобы она хотела увидеть в человеке. В конце концов решив лично увидеть эту женщину, Сатериазис отправился в Лиза А посетить театр. Затем он был направлен к своему гранд месту позади, слегка разочарованный тем что оно далеко от сцены. Когда шоу началось, Сатериазис увидел на сцене темнокожую Лолан и был пленен ее экзотической внешностью, мгновенно решив сделать ее своей третьей любовницей. Пока красивая женщина танцевала на сцене, герцог думал о том, что она должно быть очаровала многих мужчин. Later on, Venomania heard about the alleged beauty of the star performer at the grand theater in Lisa A, Lolan Eve, and began constantly thinking about what she would be like to see in person. Eventually deciding to see the woman for himself, Sateriasis traveled to Lisa A and visited the theater. He was then directed to his grand seat situated in the back, slightly frustrated by how far it was from the stage. Once the show began, Sateriasis saw the dark-skinned Lolan take the stage and was captivated by her exotic appearance, immediately deciding to make her his third mistress. As the beautiful woman danced on the stage, the duke thought that she must have charmed many men. После того как выступление закончилось, Веномания спросил менеджера театра о возможности увидеться с Лолан. Тот согласился и организовал герцогу с танцовщицей личную встречу. Используя свои силы, он заставил лесбиянку влюбиться в него, и та согласилась присоединиться к его гарему. После он приказал ей подождать несколько дней, прежде чем тайно покинуть театр и присоединиться к нему в его особняке в Ласаленде. Лолан согласилась и герцог вернулся домой. After the show had finished, Venomania asked the theater manager to have him meet with Lolan. The manager complied and directed the duke to the dancer for a private meeting. Invoking his power, the duke brainwashed the lesbian to fall for him and she agreed to join his harem. After he ordered her to wait a few days before secretly leaving the theater and joining him at his mansion in Lasaland, Lolan complied and Sateriasis returned home soon after. Двумя днями позже, Лолан прибыла в особняк и Веномания поприветствовал ее, приказав подойти к нему. Женщина немедленно прильнула к его груди и обменялась с ним страстным поцелуем. Когда Лолан стала настаивать пойти в кровать пораньше, смеющийся герцог отказался, сказав что они должны оставить веселье на ночь. Затем он предложил провести экскурсию по особняку, в котором она с этих пор будет жить. Надув губки женщина последовала за ним вниз по лестнице в подвал. Two days later, Lolan came to the mansion and Venomania greeted the dancer, commanding her to come to him. The woman immediately dove into his chest and exchanged a passionate kiss with the man. When Lolan insisted they go to bed early, the amused duke refused, stating they should keep the fun at night. He then offered to give her a tour of the mansion she'd be living in from then on and the pouting woman followed him down the stairs into the basement. Встречала их Микулия, одетая в откровенное розовое платье, девушка сказала ему посмотреть на одежду, что Лукана сшила для нее. Увидев рядом с ним женщину, она спросила кто это с ним, и Сатериазис представил ее Лолан. Затем он наблюдал как девушка поприветствовала "старушку", и Лолан в свою очередь отметила, что она никак не ожидала, что у него такой плохой вкус приветствовать провинциалку в своем доме. Понимая, что напряженная атмосфера между двумя улыбающимися женщинами растет, Веномания быстро забрал Лолан и пошел в сторону кухни. Greeted by Mikulia while she wore a revealing pink dress, the bubbly girl told him to look at the clothes Lukana made her. When she then asked about who was with him, Sateriasis introduced her to Lolan. He then watched as Mikulia greeted the "old lady" and Lolan in turn noted she never expected he would have such bad taste to welcome a country girl to his home. Realizing the tense atmosphere growing between the smiling women, Venomania quickly took Lolan from Mikulia and headed toward the kitchen. Когда они зашли на кухню, Лукана поприветствовала Сатериазиса, она также носила похожее откровенное розовое платье и фартук, спросив кем была новенькая с ним. Герцог затем представил ее Лолан. После того как они обменялись приветствиями, Лукана заявила что она очень занята, прежде чем вспомнила что-то. Она отдала Веномании несколько книг из стола, сказав что она нашла эти казалось бы старые книги в одной из комнат подвала. Заинтересовавшийся герцог спросил в какой именно комнате, и она уточнила, что это была сокровенная комната с железными решетками. Once they entered the kitchen, Lukana greeted Sateriasis while she also wore a similar revealing pink dress and apron, asking if there was someone new with him. The duke then introduced her to Lolan. After they exchanged greetings, Lukana stated she was still busy before suddenly remembering something. She then handed Venomania several books from the table, saying she found the seemingly old books in one of the underground rooms. Curious, the duke questioned which room exactly and she clarified it was the innermost one with the iron bars. После швея пояснила, что она нашла запасной ключ и наткнулась на книги во время уборки комнаты. Она сказала, что прочла первые несколько страниц первого тома и отметила, что это похоже на чей-то дневник. Поняв, что она вспомнила его неспособность найти самому, он поблагодарил ее и и сказал, что прочтет их позже, подумав, что вряд ди он так сделает, учитывая где она их нашла. После обмена несколькими словами с Луканой, Сатериазис вместе с Лолан покинул кухню и продолжил экскурсию, когда девушка спросила встретятся ли они еще с кем-нибудь. Once the tailor explained she found a spare key and came across the books while cleaning the room, she told Sateriasis that she read the first few pages of the first volume and noted it seemed to be someone's diary. Realizing she remembered his inability to find his, Sateriasis thanked her and declared he'd read them later, thinking that it was doubtful to be his given where she found it. After exchanged a few words with Lukana, Sateriasis led Lolan out of the kitchen and prepared to continued their tour when the dancer questioned if that was everyone to meet. Вспомнив I.R. герцог признался что был еще кое-кто, прежде чем решив, что они могут проигнорировать ее. Когда же Лолан стала настаивать на встрече с ней, после всех трудностей, что они прошли, и Веномания согласился. Подведя ее к другой комнате, герцог постучался. После небольшой тишины, герцог сказал чародейке, что он пришел и зашел в комнату, найдя ту работающей с какой-то дрянью. Когда колдунья спросила, что это было. Сатериазис сказал, что он пришел, чтобы представить ей свою новую жену. После две женщины обменялись приветствиями, I.R. спросила была ли она его третьей любовницей, и Веномания ответил, что она была четвертой, включая ее. Recalling I.R., the duke admitted there was another before deciding they could ignore her. When Lolan insisted they meet her too after all the trouble they had gone through and Venomania abided. Leading her to another room, the duke knocked. After a short silence, the duke told the mage he was coming in and entered to find I.R. working with some gunk. When the mage questioned what it was, Sateriasis told her that he came to introduce his new wife to her. Once the two women exchanged pleasantries, I.R. asked to confirm Lolan was his third mistress and Venomania replied she was his fourth including her. I.R. потребовала, что бы он не включал ее без разрешения, и Веномания отметил, что он не допускался к этому телу, даже после того сколько времени прошло. Магичка посмотрела на него и сказала ему попытать осквернить ее тело, если тот хочет быть превращенным в пепел. Сатериазис быстро сменил тему спросив, готовила ли она какую-то магию. Маг ответила что он смог сказать, что это было, но также наоборот. Когда он стал настаивать рассказать о деталях, маг заявила, что к нему это не относится, прежде чем отметить, что это не совсем правда. Любопытный граф продолжал подглядывать, пока она не сказала, что он отвлекает ее и велела выйти. I.R. demanded he didn't include her without permission and Venomania noted he wouldn't permit him that body even after all the time that had passed. After the mage glared and told him to try defiling her body if he wanted to be turned to ashes, Sateriasis changed the subject to inquire if she was preparing some kind of magic. The sorceress answered he could say it was that but also the opposite. When he insisted on being told the details, the mage stated it wasn't related to him before admitting that wasn't the exact truth. As the curious duke continued to pry, I.R. eventually told him he was distracting her and demanded they get out. Герцог подчинился и молча ушел вместе с Лолан, отведя ее в одну из пустых комнат и сказав, что это будет ее комната. Танцовщица сказала, что она просторная, но немного скучная. Сатериазис ответил, что он достанет ей, все что она хочет немедленно. Затем он спросил должны ли они начать, толкая девушку на кровать. Удивленная женщина заметила, что еще слишком рано для ночи, и герцог возразил, сказав что из-за отсутствие окон в подвале означает, что здесь всегда была ночь. После этого они занялись любовью. The duke complied and silently left with Lolan, taking her to one of the empty rooms instead. Saying it would be her room, the dancer admitted it was spacious but slightly dreary. Sateriasis replied that he would get her anything she wanted for it immediately. He then questioned if they should get started while pushing her down onto the bed. The surprised woman noted it was still too early for night and the duke retorted that the lack of windows in the basement meant it was always the world of night down there. Afterward, the two made love to each other.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Chapter 3 Love and Hate Позже Сатериазис принес книги в свою комнату. На другой день сидя в своих личных покоях, она начал читать первый том. Пока он читал свой старый дневник, потерявший память граф заинтересовался таинственным мальчиком, казалось бы, оказавшемся в подвале, с тех пор как он родился, прыгая через записи. Когда он закончил читать запись датированную 2 февраля, Веномания решил прочитать остальное позже и закрыл книгу. Спрашивая кто и почему был заключен в тюрьму в этом доме, Сатериазис задался вопросом, что он убил мальчика в той резне, прежде чем понял, подвал не использовался долгое время до того события. Later on, Sateriasis brought the books to his room. While seated in his personal chambers another day, he began reading the first volume. As he read through his old diary, the amnesic duke became interested in the mysterious boy seemingly trapped in the basement since he was born, skipping through the entries. Once he finished reading the February 2nd entry, Venomania decided to read the rest later and closed the book. Questioning who was imprisoned in the house and why, Sateriasis wondered if he killed the boy in the massacre before realizing the basement didn't seem to be used since long before the incident. Затем он задумался, был ли мальчик освобожден раньше или умер до этого. Потом он встал со стула, понимая что он всегда сможет прочитать дневник в свободное от работы время, подошел к выходу. Положив руку на дверную ручку, он спросил себя следует ли использовать Лукану или Микулию, признав что Лолан была его партнершей не так давно. Размышляя о дележе между всеми ними, он покинул комнату. В какой-то момент он подумал о новой встрече со своим дядей в ближайшем будущем, подозревая что Гумина возможно связана с Эльф маркизом. He then pondered whether that meant the boy was released beforehand or died there. The duke finally stood from his chair, realizing he could always continue reading the diary in his spare time as he approached the exit. Once he put his hand on the door handle, he wondered whether to use Lukana or Mikulia for the day, recognizing Lolan was his partner just a little bit ago. While pondering sharing a foursome with all of them, he left the room; at some point, the duke thought of meeting with his uncle again in the near future, suspecting Gumina might've been related to the Elphe marquis. После этого он услышал о красивой гадалке проживавшей в городе Евунеми и отправился встретиться с Мириган Ади. Убедившись в ее красоте, герцог промыл ей мозги, сделав ее своей следующей наложницей. Спустя несколько дней после исчезновения Мириган и прибытия в его особняк, Сатериазис разделил отношения с фальшивой гадалкой. После этого он задумался: была ли это церковь, правительство или боги, которые решили, что любить больше одной женщины сразу было аморально, прежде чем демон контрактор проигнорировал это. Later, Duke Venomania heard of a beautiful fortune teller living in Evunemi and travelled to meet Mirigan Adi. Confirming her beauty, the duke discreetly brainwashed her into becoming his next concubine. A few days after Mirigan "disappeared" and later joined him at his mansion, Sateriasis shared relations with the fake fortune teller. Afterwards, he pondered whether it was the church, government, or the gods who decided loving more than one woman at once was immoral before the demon contractor disregarded it. Однажды покидая комнату Мириган, Веномания заметил красного кота I.R. перед собой. Когда она заметила, что у него похоже посетитель, задрав нос к потолку, Сатериазис слушал ее, что это был его дядя и несколько других на входе. Рассказав о своих намерениях увидеться с ним в ближайшее время, счастливый герцог поправил свой внешний вид, поднимаясь по лестнице. Поприветствовав дядю в прихожей, маркиз извинился за неожиданный визит, отметив отсутствие слуг в особняке. Once he left Mirigan's room, Venomania noticed I.R.'s red cat form before him. When she noted he seemed to have a visitor, pointing her nose to the ceiling, Sateriasis listened to her relate it was his uncle and several others at the entrance. Noting his own intentions to see him again soon, the happy duke fixed up his appearance as he headed upstairs. After greeting his uncle in the entrance hall, the marquis apologized for barging in, pointing out the mansion lacked any servants. Неопределившись был ли этот человек скромным или саркастичным, герцог Веномания подумал, что он все еще не нравиться ему, и любозно поприветствовал своего дядю, скрывая разочарование и спрашивая, почему он посетил его так поздно ночью. Маркиз ответил, что хотел снова увидеться с ним спустя долгое время, прежде чем добавил, что есть вещи, которые он хотел обсудить с ним. Подумав про себя, что ему не следовало приходить поздней ночью, Сатериазис терпеливо согласился с ним, предполагая что они поговорят в гостиной. Uncertain whether the man was being humble or sarcastic, Duke Venomania thought how he still disliked him and kindly greeting his uncle while hiding his frustration, asking why he visited so late at night. The marquis answered he wanted to see him after such a long time before adding there were things he wanted to discuss with him. Thinking to himself he therefore didn't need to come that very night, Sateriasis patiently agreed to speak with him, suggesting they talk in the drawing room. Когда маркиз Глассред пригласил Гумину внутрь, Сатериазис был удивлен услышать слова, смотря на женщину из своих воспоминаний, вошедшую и коротко поздоровавшуюся с ним. После того как они сели в гостиной, Сатериазис слушал отчет о таинственных исчезновениях женщин по всему Асмодину, пока смотрел на его молчаливую дочь. С облегчением услышав, что его преступления не были раскрыты, герцог подумал о том сколько времени ему понадобилось, чтобы найти ее, когда его дядя спросил - вернулась ли к нему его память. When the Glassred marquis then invited Gumina inside, Sateriasis was surprised to hear the words, watching the woman in his memories come in and meekly greet him. Once they seated themselves in the drawing room, Sateriasis listened to the marquis report about the mysterious woman disappearances across Asmodean while staring at his silently listless daughter. Relieved to hear his crimes weren't uncovered, the duke thought about how long it took him to find her when his uncle questioned if his memories had returned. Сатериазис признался, что не доконца, подтвердив для маркиза, что он вспомнил лишь то что Гумина была его дочерью. Послу услышанного маркиз сказал Гумине жить с ним с этих пор, герцог и его лучший друг в шоке одновременно вскрикнули. Когда его дядя сказал, что это нормально, так как они помолвлены, сконфуженный герцог задумался, почему холодная Гумина из его воспоминяний была его невестой. Понимая что ее поведение подразумевает, что она не любит его, Сатериазис почувствовал прилив повышенной любви и ненависти к ней, гадая что произошло между ними. Sateriasis admitted they hadn't fully returned yet, confirming for the marquis that he only just recalled Gumina being his daughter. After hearing the marquis tell Gumina she'd be living with him from then on, the duke and his friend raised their shocked voices in unison. When his uncle stated it was normal since they were engaged, the confused duke pondered why the cold Gumina of his memories was his fiancée. Realizing her detached behavior implied she didn't love him, Sateriasis felt a surge of increased love and hate for her, wondering what happened between them. На вопрос маркиза Глассреда - было ли ему плохо, конфликтующий герцог вернулся к разговору и извинился. Как только его дядя сказал, что вещи Гумины перевезут сюдя, герцог быстро остановил его. Обеспокоенный тем что его гарем может быть обнаружен, Веномания высказал желание побыть в одиночестве какое-то время, и его дядя сердито упрекнул его за упрямость, несмотря на то слух, что он начал выходить наружу. Сказав что это были две разные вещи, герцог попросил дать ему больше времени, на что маркиз закричал, что он должен управлять Асмодином и должен знать как плохо его текущее состояние. Once Marquis Glassred questioned if he was feeling unwell, the conflicted duke returned to the conversation and apologized. As his uncle stated he'd have Gumina's belongings moved there, the duke quickly stopped him. Worried his harem would be discovered, Venomania reiterated his desire to remain alone for the time and his uncle angrily chided his continued obstinance despite hearing he'd started going outside. Saying those were two different things, the duke requested he give him more time and the marquis yelled that he was to govern Asmodean and should know how poorly his current state looked. После неловкого молчания, Гумина попыталась вразумить, что они не должны давить, но ее отец закричал ей замолчать. После того как маркиз наконец успокоился и согласился, он сказал герцогу еще встретиться с его другом детства, чтобы потенциально восстановить некоторые из его воспоминаний. Сатериазис и Гумина согласились, и маркиз сказал, что они уходят, так как следующим утром у него была политическая встреча. И язвительно напомнив ему наслаждаться своим свободным временем, так как он в конечном счете приступит к исполнению свлих обязанностей, маркиз ушел вместе с Гуминой и их слугами. Following an awkward silence, Duke Venomania watched as Gumina attempted to reason that they shouldn't push the issue before her father yelled for her to be quiet. Once the marquis finally calmed down and agreed, he told the duke to still meet with his childhood friend sometime to potentially regain some of his memories. Sateriasis and Gumina agreed to the arrangement and the marquis said they'd leave since he had political matters the next morning. After sarcastically reminding him to enjoy his free time while it lasted since he'd be eventually taking up his duties, his uncle left with Gumina and their servants.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Chapter 3 A Date through Town Three days later, in March, Duke Venomania visited the Glassred manor to meet up with Gumina. As Sateriasis considered where to have their proposed date, hoping to avoid both the Venomania and Glassred homes, Gumina suggested they stroll through Lasaland, describing how they used to slip out and play in town and that he might remember something about his past reexperiencing it. When the Marquis refused to have them go there alone, Sateriasis barely argued with his uncle and soon agreed to have one of their servants accompany them as a bodyguard. After Carol Shields introduced herself and asked if he remembered her, Sateriasis searched his memories and recalled she was the redhead always accompanying Gumina. Happily confirming he was correct, Sateriasis involuntarily flirted that he was in her hands before quickly correcting his behavior. When Gumina then hurried "Sati", Venomania remembered the familiar name and deduced she used to call him that. Noticing the girl's suddenly cordial behavior when away from her household's watchful eyes, the duke looked at the white dress she wore and recalled that she always dresses in them. Afterward, the three travelled to Lasaland and Gumina made small talk with him. Knowing Carol was there always taking note, Venomania refrained from asking the many questions he had. Once they arrived in town, Gumina led them to Workshop Street. Seeing the bustling avenue at work, Sateriasis meekly noted that it didn't seem suitable for a date while noticing the nostalgic feeling it gave him. Gumina questioned if he remembered how they'd always play there despite the artisans' complaining. Gumina then ran over toward an old painter and Sateriasis and Carol followed after her while she conversed with the man. As Gumina told him how she'd look at the man's pictures while he looked at the Gine Workshop and hated her teasing him about it, the Duke admitted that may've been so while questioning if he really did like dolls. Seeing Gumina look solemnly toward the west where his mansion was, Sateriasis heard her and the painter lament about the loss of a third person. Confused, the duke grabbed Gumina's right wrist and asked who she was talking about. Met with Gumina's shock that he even forgot "Cheri", Sateriasis began to reiterate his question when the noble suddenly pushed him into the back alley. As the confused duke tried to respond, his fiancée dove into his chest and related that "Cherubim" was his older brother. Told the disowned boy was imprisoned beneath the mansion before being freed and made a servant for his family as an adult, Sateriasis realized Cherubim might've been the mysterious diary's writer; he also learned the painter gave Cherubim a portrait of himself.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Chapter 3 Vengeful Demon After returning Gumina home to her mansion, Sateriasis returned to his mansion and began searching the attic for Cherubim's portrait throughout the night. Once he found the picture and confirmed the painter's signature, the Duke brought it down to his room and propped it up against his desk. He then took the diary and began skimming through the pages. Finding the page of the mysterious boy meeting Sateriasis, he read through the accounts of the two meeting and playing outside with Gumina until the journal was finished. Convinced it was Cherubim's diary, Sateriasis closed the book and picked up the portrait. Looking upon Cherubim, Sateriasis recalled what Gumina told him while curiously gazing at the long bangs covering the servant's face. As he wondered how he could've forgotten something as important as his own brother, Venomania felt an intense disgust growing inside him as he continued gazing at Cherubim's visage. Confused, he realized he hated his brother before suffering a headache. Dropping the portrait, Sateriasis crouched as the pain worsened, seeing Gumina's disgusted face while hearing her admonish him, saying she didn't love him but the other person they knew and that they would be married. Soon after, the headache subsided and Sateriasis stood again. Deducing Gumina had chosen Cherubim over him as her beloved, Venomania surmised he then killed his brother and everyone else in the mansion as a result of her rejection. While feeling mixed about the scenario, Venomania decided he wouldn't care anymore and closed his eyes. Calling out the Demon of Lust, the Duke stated he would finally rage again and the demon answered that it hoped to be completely entertained. Transforming into his demonic form, Sateriasis flew off to the Glassred Mansion to brainwash Gumina into joining his harem like the rest. Once he arrived, Sateriasis raided the estate in search of Gumina's room, slaughtering every guard and servant he came across. While admiring another group of guards collapse in a bloody mess, Venomania thought that his bloodlust might've been his true nature. Hearing someone heading towards him from behind, the Duke questioned whether it was another guard or servant before settling to kill them regardless, certain he could just use the ritual later if needed. After extending his claws, the Duke killed the person. As he continued his searching while killing anyone he came across, Sateriasis heard someone else approach from behind; annoyed, he turned to kill them when he saw it was Carol Shields. When the shocked woman questioned if he had gone mad, Duke Venomania retorted that he wasn't insane and simply wanted to collect Gumina. Once she argued that he didn't need to since she was already his fiancée, Sateriasis insisted that was pointless, stating he would never have Gumina's heart in such a superficial marriage. Carol then asked if he thought Gumina didn't love him while drawing her blade and pointing it at him. After Venomania pointed out she should know if they're really always together, Carol charged and the Duke easily repelled the blade before swiftly closing the distance between them. Venomania then asked to confirm if Carol had any feelings for him. When the servant said the notion was ridiculous and tried punching him, the Duke parried the attack and encouraged her not to hide it, noting the happy expression she had when he remembered her. After stating he too came to understand women's hearts recently, Carol stated it was just his ego and Venomania countered that it was his creed for those who came to obey; stating he would be taking her along with Gumina, Sateriasis invoked his Lust spell and brainwashed the maid to love him and agree to help him capture Gumina. Following Carol back to the room his fiancée was hiding in, Sateriasis waited outside while the bodyguard lured Gumina into a false sense of security. Once she told her lady they had to go to the Venomania Mansion and restrained her, the Duke poked his head inside. Asking Gumina if they were ready to go his mansion and harem, he listened to his beloved struggle and scream for him to stay away. He then slowly approached her while musing how every part of her was finally all his, listing off her face, legs, chest, and heart before laughing. Listening to the horrified girl scream and struggle with all her might, yelling for him to get his ugly face away from her, Sateriasis questioned her claim he was "ugly" and teased that she was awful. Leaning his face close to hers while his fanged mouth dripped saliva in front of her, he pointed out that she was the ugly one for falling for another man before invoking his Lust spell. Wiping all of her memories involving Cherubim and brainwashing her to fall in love with him, the Duke returned home with the new members of his harem. Afterward, he performed the ritual to wipe out all memories of what happened at the Glassred estate from the local populace.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Chapter 3 Venomania Event Позже он столкнулся с бездомной Хакуя Нэцума, напоминавшую I.R., и также соблазнил ее. Затем он узнал, что королева Юфина была в гостях в Вельзении вместе с мужем. Он принял демоническую форму и вырезал отряд марлонских солдат, охранявших ее. Столкнувшись с Маркизом Дональдом, герцог был ранен странным аристократом, но быстро восстановился. Так как он не мог стереть тому память, пока тот непрерывно атаковал его, Сатериазис оторвал тому руку, державшую оружие, и затем стер воспоминания об атаке. Duke Venomania later encountered the homeless Hakua Netsuma and, reminded of I.R., seduced her into his harem as well. Afterwards, the Duke learned that Queen Yufina was visiting Beelzenia with her husband. He then transformed into his demonic form and slaughtered the detachment of Marlon soldiers guarding her. Faced with Marquis Donald, the Duke was injured by the peculiar noble but swiftly recovered. Unable to wipe his memories while he continuously attempt to harm him, Sateriasis tore off the Marquis' arms to keep him wielding a weapon then erased his memories of his attack. После соблазнения Юфины и доставки ее в особняк, Веномания околдовал Сонику Соник, Лазули Блю, и Приему Соуп к началу апреля. В какой-то момент I.R. рассказала об ее отношении к знаменитому ремесленнику, Часовщику. After seducing Yufina and bringing her back to his mansion, Venomania seduced Sonika Sonic, Lazuli Blue, and Priema Soap by early April.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania At some point, I.R. revealed her relation to the famed craftsman, Clockworker.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania (manga) - Chapter 2 Визит в Мистику Навещая свой гарем, Сатериазис заметил посетителя вошедшего в подвал и извинившись перед Микулией, он поднял ее со своих колен. Отметив что посетителем была леди, он поприветствовал ее прежде чем понял, что это была I.R.. Не рассмеявшись, он спросил почему она пришла, и она ответила спрашивая, почему он такой грубый, прежде чем спросить, был ли он готов. Спросив что она имеет в ввиду, колдунья спросила притворяется ли он немым и предупредила, что если да, то он должен вернуть меч. While attending to his harem, Sateriasis noticed a visitor enter the basement and apologized to Mikulia while removing her from his lap. Noting it appeared to be a lady, he initially welcomed the woman before realizing it was I.R. Not amused, he asked why she came and she questioned why he was so rude before inquiring if he was ready. Querying what she meant, I.R. questioned if he was playing dumb and warned him that he would then need to return the sword. Обдумав ситуацию, герцог сдался, спросив уходят ли они сейчас, когда Лукана поинтересовалась, куда он собрался. Веномания, объяснив что он уйдет не надолго, поручил бывшей швее присматривать за особняком в его отсутствие. Также Сатериазис поинтересовался, оставят ли они ее "тело" здесь и I.R. потдвердила, что да, так как так было удобнее, поручив Микулии позаботиться о нем. Пока колдунья торопила, Гумина схватила мужчину за руку. Повернувшись к ней лицом, герцог поцеловал ее и сказал, что он должен идти. Он покинул особняк вместе с I.R., спрятав кота в пальто, пока они путешествовали. After considering the situation, the duke gave in, asking if they would leave now when Lukana asked where he was going. Explaining he would just be gone for a while, Venomania entrusted the former tailor with the mansion in his absence. Venomania asked if they would leave her "body" and I.R. affirmed that it was more convenient, charging Mikulia with taking care of it. While hurrying the sorceress, Gumina grabbed his hand. Turning to face her, they shared a kiss and he told her that he had to go. He left the mansion with I.R., hiding the cat within his coat as they traveled. Направленный колдуньей в Мистику в поисках алтаря в Туманных горах, герцог проезжал через город, когда увидел Лилиен Тернер. Как только он зашел в магазин, то услышал разговор двух женщин, обсуждавших последние исчезновения и о том как эти слухи популярны в городе. Когда девушка спросила о его цели, Веномания размышлял, что он не за покупками, а просто разыскивает адрес. В этот момент пришел отец Лилиен, крикнув что б тот либо покупал, либо уходил. Во время препирательств между двумя мужчинами, ее отец узнал о личности герцога и встал перед ним на колени искренне извиняясь. Directed to Mystica in search of an altar in the Misty Mountains by the sorceress, the duke traversed the town before seeing Lilien Turner in the local bakery. As he entered the shop, he overheard two women discussing the recent disappearances and spoke aloud how those rumors were popular in the town. While she asked about his bill, Venomania mused that he wasn't shopping, just searching for an address. At that moment, Lilien's father came in, yelling at him to either buy something or leave. While watching the two bicker, her father suddenly recognized the duke's identity and knelt down before him with his sincerest apologies. После он объяснил, что направлялся к ближайшему горному хребту, и тогда Лилиен сказали проводить его и эти двое отправились вместе через лес к месту назначения. Веномания извинился за то, что она сопровождает его и пекарь сказала, что все в порядке, интересуясь, почему он хотел пойти к Туманным горам. Он ответил, что у него дела в руинах, и девушка ответила, что алтарь был домом привидений. Усмехнувшись на ее замечание, он отметил, что она вела себя более кротко, чем раньше. И девушка пылко объяснила, что это потому что она вместе с Герцогом Веноманией. В ответ ей, он сказал, что ей не следует быть к нему почтительной, так как он не компетентен, раз не смог решить случаи с исчезновениями. Once he explained that he was traveling the nearby mountain range, Lilien was told by her father to guide him and the two traveled together through a forest leading to their destination. Venomania apologized for having her guide him and the baker said it was alright, asking why he wanted to go to the Misty Mountains. He said he had business at the ruins over there and she responded that the altar there was haunted. Chuckling at her comment, he noted how she acted meeker compared to earlier and she fervently explained it was because she was traveling alongside Duke Venomania. In reply, he told her she didn't have to be respectful since he was incompetent, unable to solve the recent disappearance cases. Сатериазис сказал девушке, что похищенные были красивысм девушками, такими как она и предупредил, чтоб она позаботилась о себе. Смущенная Лилиен сказал, что она не была такой красивой как Лукана. Удивленный мужчина спросил об и имени и узнал, что эти две девушки были подругами до исчезновения Луканы три месяца назад, и он отметил, что вспомнил о том, что она была первой женщиной числившейся пропавшей без вести. Sateriasis told Lilien that those missing were beautiful women like her, telling her to take care of herself. Embarrassed, she responded that she was not that beautiful in comparison to Lukana. Surprised, he asked about the name and learned that the two girls were friends before she disappeared three months ago before noting that he remembered how she was the first woman reported missing. Как только они достигли подножия гор, девушка сказала, что ему просто нужно идти по тропе ведущей к руинам. Поблагодарив ее, он высказал надежду на то, что он скоро найдет ее подругу. Он отметил ее откровенность, когда она вяло сказало, что верит ему и что Лукана в порядке. Отвечая еще раз, что это потому что разговаривала с герцогом, он схватил ее за плечо и сказал, что она все еще была немного жестокой. Once they arrived at the foot of the mountains, Lilien explained he would just need to follow the mountain path to reach the ruins. Thanking her, he expressed his hope that he would find her friend soon. As she lackadaisically said she believed him and that Lukana would be alright, he noted her frankness. Responding once again it was because she was speaking to the duke, he grabbed her shoulder and qualified that she was still a bit stiff. Он флиртовал, что она могла стоять перед ним и спросил, если ее мальчишеские отношения с отцом было обычным для нее. Заикаясь, она сказала нет, и он ответил, что она выглядит более привлекательной, когда она ведет себя естественно. Прежде чем она смогла ответить, он отпустил ее плечо и направился в горы. Когда он продолжил свой путь, она закричала, было ли хорошо для герцога пересекать горы в одиночестве. Посмеиваясь, он сказал ей что у него есть слуга, расстегнув пальто, чтобы позволить I.R.. залезть ему на плечо. He flirted that she could stay there in front of him and asked if her tomboyish attitude with her father was her normal self. Stuttering, she said it wasn't and he responded that she looked more attractive when she acted naturally. Before she could finish her response, he let go of her shoulder and headed for the mountains. As he continued on his journey, she yelled if it was alright for the duke to traverse the mountains alone. Chuckling, he told her he had his retainer, opening his coat to let I.R. crawl out upon his shoulder.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania (manga) - Chapter 1 Lust for Power Направляемый I.R. к алтарю в руинах, герцог не веря прокомментировал, что Лилиен была знакома с Луканой. I.R. отчитала его за то что он узнавал больше о женщинах, которых тот очаровывал, и герцог ответил, что он встретился с Луканой в Ласаленде, так что он не знал. Когда колдунья отметила, что ему следует уделять больше внимания приобретенным им женщинам, герцог нашел необычным, то что кошка заботилась о других женщинах. Led by I.R. to the altar in the ruins, the duke commented with disbelief that Lilien had been Lukana's acquaintance. I.R. chastised him for not knowing more about the women he entranced and the duke responded that he met Lukana in Lasaland so he didn't know. When the sorceress noted he should pay more attention to the women he acquired, the duke found it unusual that the cat was caring about the other women. Колдунья сказала, что она тоже женщина, и герцог заметил о ее претензии быть ведьмой, работающей без дьявольских сил. Напомнила выполнить их контракт, если он хотел больше силы. При мысли об упоминании Лилиен "друга детства" Сарериазис вспомнил свою Гумину. Когда он пришел в себя, то прикоснулся к алтарю и призвал силы Похоти, чтобы открыть тайный проход в погребальную камеру. Чувствуя, что искала колдунья, он открыл каменный гроб перед ним и нашел среди сокровищ ложку. Уверенный в своих чувствах, он заявил, что нашел второй сосуд греха. The sorceress then said she was once a woman too and the duke noted her claims of being a witch working without the Devil's power. Reminded to fulfill their contract if he wanted more power, the duke remembered his Gumina at the thought of Lilien's mention of a "childhood friend". When he returned to his senses, he touched the altar and invoked the powers of Lust, opening a secret passage to a burial chamber. Sensing what I.R. was looking for, he opened the stone coffin before him and found a spoon in a pile of treasure. Confident in his senses, he stated he found a second vessel of sin.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania (manga) - Chapter 1 Кошка опровергла это и удивилась, что он смог заметить, то что это имело такую же злую ауру, как и сосуд Похоти и попутно объяснила, что это магическая ложка созданная ее отцом. Поняв что это просто еще один магический предмет Часовщика из разрушенного магического королевства Левианта, Сатериазис нашел ее бесполезной и выбросил. Спрыгнувшая с его плеча I.R. сказала ему не мусорить вокруг. Раздраженный, он издевался, что ему должны были сказать о ложке заранее и спросил следует ли им вернуться домой с ложкой. The cat denied it and, surprised, he noted that it shared the same wicked aura as the vessel of Lust and she explained it was a magic tool made by her father. Realizing it was just another Clockwork magic tool from the extinct Magic Kingdom Levianta, he found it worthless and tossed it away. Leaping off his shoulder after it, I.R. told him not to mess around. Annoyed, he scoffed that he should have been told about the spoon beforehand, and asked if they should return home with the spoon. Когда колдунья прокляла насчет сгоревшего офицера Тетто Сеттлер, из-за ее ложных сведений, Веномания заявил, что он хотел бы избежать убийств на своей территории, так как не видел в этом выгоды. Когда его спросили было ли это потому, что ее сотрудник был женщиной, он выразил заинтересованность в том, чтобы добавить ее и других женщин к своему гарему. As the sorceress cursed about burning the officer, Tette Cetera, for her false lead, Venomania stated he wanted to avoid killing anyone in his territory, seeing no gain in it. When asked if it was because her associate was a woman, he expressed his interest in adding her and other women into his harem. После этого кошка положила ложку обратно и вернулась к нему на плечо, они вышли из гробницы, и колдунья заметила, что было темно и спросила, где они будут искать ночлег. Он ответил, что Граф Фердинанд предоставит им жилище, но колдунья усомнилась в этом, заметив, что граф расследовал слухи вокруг него. Веномания ответил, что это причина по которой он собирался к нему. Пока они были у Фердинандов I.R. привязала себя к его жене и Сатериазис собрал вместе слуг и остальных Фердинандов, живущих в доме и перебил их, оставив их тела в комнате. After the cat put the spoon back and returned to his shoulder, they exited the tomb and I.R. noted it was dark and asked where they would seek shelter. He answered that Earl Ferdinand would accommodate them and she questioned his judgment, noting that the earl was investigating rumors surrounding him; Venomania said it was his reason for going there. While seeking refuge at the Ferdinand estate, I.R. attached herself to his wife and Sateriasis gathered the entire staff and remaining Ferdinand family living within the home and massacred them, leaving their bodies in the room. На следующий день, он вернулся в пекарню, чтоб пригласить Лилиен на прогулку, но был остановлен ее отцом. Так как мужчина был против того, чтобы она оставила свою работу, то Веномания к его радости заплатил полный мешочек золота. Подойдя к ее прилавку в пекарне, он поинтересовался, почему у нее такое потрясенное лицо. С удивлением она ответила, что он пришел к ней, а герцог ответил, что он обещал. Девушка спросила закончил ли он свое путешествие, и Сатериазис ответил - да, и что решил не надолго остаться в Мистике, сказав, что его привлек цветок, расцветший среди песков. The next day, he returned to the bakery to take Lilien out for a stroll but was stopped by her father. As the man argued about her leaving her work at the bakery, Venomania paid him a bag full of coins for her time, much to his pleasure. Approaching her stand at the bakery, he queried about her shocked expression. She responded with surprise that he came to visit her, and he said he had promised to. Asked if he finished his errand, he told her he had and that he wanted to stay in Mystica for a little while, saying he was attracted to the flower that bloomed among the sand. Увидев ее румянец, он спросил понравился ли его флирт, прежде чем сказал, что им пора идти на экскурсию по городу. Лилиен ответила, что она не может пойти, так как она уже много раз оставляла магазин. Веномания заметил, что ей не нужно волноваться об этом, так как ее отец "упорно боролся" за нее, а ее отец в это время улыбаясь ласкал мешочек золота в нескольких метрах от них. После этого он последовал за девушкой в торговый центр города, Лилиен показала ему различных торговцев и товаров. А услышав как она напевает про себя, пригласил на танец, и они счастливо танцевали на улицах. Seeing her blush, he asked if he liked his flirt before saying they should just go on their tour of the town. Lilien explained that she couldn't since she left the shop too many times already and Venomania noted how she shouldn't worry, noting her father "fought hard" for her time, smiling at the man caressing the pouch of coins a few meters away from them. As he followed Lilien across town, she showed his the different vendors and items for sale. Hearing her hum to herself, he politely offered her a dance and the two happily danced together in the streets. Позже этим же днем, он вернулся в особняк, где его встретила I.R., сказавшая, что он поздно. Подметая комнату, Веномания был поинтересовался следила ли ли она за ним. Делая так, она показала секретную комнату Графа Фердинанда, показав женские личные вещи, что тот прятал. Глядя на портрет, привлекший его внимание, Веномания спросил: кем была эта женщина. И I.R. ответила, что это третья принцесса Вельзенианской Империи, Мейлис Вельзения. Очарованный ее красотой, герцог небрежно сказал вслух, что он слышал слухи и выразил заинтересованность в ее приобретении. Later that day, he returned to the mansion greeted by I.R. who commented that he was late. Brushing it aside, Venomania was curious when the sorceress asked she follow him. Doing so, she revealed Earl Ferdinand's secret room, pointing out the personal womanly possessions he hid. Looking upon the portrait that caught his eye, he asked who the woman was and I.R. responded it was the Beelzenian Empire's third princess, Maylis Beelzenia. Fascinated by her beauty, the duke offhandedly spoke aloud about how he had heard the rumors and expressed interest in acquiring her.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania (manga) - Chapter 2 Power of Lust Спустя несколько дней после прогулки с Лилиен, герцог купил ей красивое платье и пригласил в особняк Фердинандов. Вечером он привел ее в спальню, и она заметила, что на следующий день он вернется домой, но Веномания объяснил, что не думает остаться здесь дольше хорошо. В ответ на ее молчание, он схватил ее за запястье и сказал ей подойти к нему, прижав ее к кровати, прежде чем поцеловать Several days since his outing with Lilien, the duke bought her a lavish dress and invited the girl to the Ferdinand mansion that night. That evening, he took her to a bedroom and she remarked that he'd return home the next day; he explained he didn't think it would be good to stay much longer. In response to her silence, he grabbed her wrist and told her to come to him, pinning her to the bed before kissing her. После их поцелуя, от сказал, что она выглядит шокированной и спросил, что не так. Когда она осознала, что они носят одинаковые браслеты, он раскрыл, что это подарок Луканы ему. Совершенно потрясенный, он рассказал о том, что он стоит за похищениями и, что Лукана сейчас живет с ним в Ласаленде. Увидев ее сомнения, он оправдывался тем что, он не принуждал девушек, а они сами хотели присоединиться к его гарему, сказав что она может вместе с ним вернуться в Ласаленд и снова увидеться с Луканой. Когда девушка не выдержала и решила уйти, он вздохнул и высказал свое разочарование в связи с использованием своих способностей, чтобы заполучить ее, но тем не менее с удовольствием применил их. After their kiss, he noticed she looked shocked and asked what was wrong. When she realized they were wearing the same bracelet, he revealed it was Lukana's gift to him. Utterly shocked, he commented how he expected her to figure it out by now, revealing that he was behind the disappearances and that Lukana now lived with him in Lasaland. Seeing her conflicted expression, he justified that he didn't force the girls as they all wanted to be in his harem, saying she could return with him to Lasaland to see Lukana again. As she broke down and began to leave, he sighed and expressed disappointment at having to use his powers to get her to submit but gladly invoked his abilities. Вынудив Лилиен полностью ему покориться, Сатериазис уложил ее на кровать напротив себя, когда вооруженный злоумышленник вошел в комнату. Потребовав, что он отошел от Лилиен, они встали и обняли друг другу, и Сатериазис спросил: был ли тот разбойником или же просто ревнивым мужчиной. Но тот назвал его убийцей, и герцог понял, что парень видел комнату с трупами. Усадив Лилиен на кровать, он сказал, что тут ни чем не поможешь, использовав силы похоти для демонической трансформации, и сказал, что уничтожит мужчину ради его молчания. Forcing Lilien to completely submit to him, Sateriasis had her lay against him upon the bed when an armed intruder entered the room. Demanding he step away from Lilien, they stood up and embraced one another as the duke questioned if he was a robber or simply a jealous poor man. Called a murderer, Sateriasis realized the intruder saw the mansion's corpse-littered room. Sitting Lilien on the bed, he said it couldn't be helped, using the powers of Lust to undergo his demon transformation as he said he described that he would destroy the man to keep him from speaking.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania (manga) - Chapter 3 Сражаясь с нарушителем, Веномания разоружил и ранил тому руку, дразня, что было бы лучше, если бы тот выпрыгнул в окно и убежал прочь. В ответ, нарушитель атаковал его, вынудив герцога подпрыгнуть и ответить тем же. Простым движением когтей, он разломал меч на куски и сбил противника на землю. Как только мужчина снова попытался подняться, Веномания спросил, почему тот так упорно пытается, хотя ни разу не сказал, что влюблен в Лилиен, и что его усилия не будут даже признаны, хоть он и отберет ее у него. Battling the intruder, Venomania disarmed him and injured his arm, taunting that it would be best if he jumped out the nearby window and ran away. In response, the intruder attacked him, prompting the duke to leap into the air and retaliate. With a single sweep of his claws, he sliced the sword to pieces and knocked his opponent to the ground. As the man attempted to stand again, Sateriasis asked why he was trying so hard as he never even said he was in love with Lilien, so his efforts wouldn't even be acknowledged even if he managed to take her from him. Мужчина спросил, любил ли герцог кого-нибудь, затрагивая нерв. Во время объяснения нарушитель упал от внезапной усталости. Повторив заданный ему вопрос, он посмотрел на Лилиен прежде чем отметить превращение и ответить - да, вспоминая Гумину. Одевшись, герцог пошел по коридорам особняка, пока не нашел I.R. без ее "тела". Колдунья спросила закончилось ли сражение и герцог ответил, что да. Вместе с колдуньей на своем плече, он ушел. The man asked if the duke ever really loved someone, touching a nerve. During his explanation, the intruder collapsed from sudden fatigue. Repeating the question he was queried, he looked at Lilien before reverting his transformation and responded that he had while imagining Gumina. Dressing himself again, he traversed the mansion's corridors until he found I.R. alone, without her "body". The sorceress asked if the fight was over and the duke replied it was. With the sorceress on his shoulder, they left. На их обратном пути в Ласаленд, колдунья спросила, было ли все в порядке, что он оставил Лилиен. Сатариазис сказал, что все было прекрасно, так как она сама придет к нему. Призывая поспешить в Ласаленд, уверенный, что его гарем с нетерпением ждет его возвращения, колдунья предложила выбрать более быстрый экипаж. Он сказал ей, что они собираются взять любой экипаж, и по возвращении домой он займется любовью с женщиной. I.R. напомнила о вознаграждении Тетто Сеттлер за ее ложную информацию, и Веномания ответил, что он и с ней тоже переспит. On their way back to Lasaland, the sorceress questioned if it was alright that he left Lilien there. Sateriasis told her it was fine as she would come to him on her own. Urging them to hurry back to Lasaland, and confident his harem was eagerly awaiting his return, the sorceress suggested they pick a fast carriage. He told her they would take any carriage going to the city, saying he would make love with the woman once he returned. I.R. then reminded him about "rewarding" Tette Cetera for her false information and Venomania responded that he would make love with her too.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania (manga) - Chapter 4 Depraved Lunacy Вернувшись в свой особняк, он навестил гарем. А спустя некоторое время пришла Лилиен и спустилась в подвал. Подобно другим, Веномания протянул руку девушке, спросив могут ли потанцевать. Соглашаясь, эти двое танцевали перед его гаремом Sometime after, he returned to his mansion in Lasaland, attending to his harem. While doing so, Lilien came to the mansion and entered his basement. Like the others, Venomania reached out his hand to Lilien, asking that they dance. Complying, the two danced in front of his harem.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania (manga) - Chapter 5 Герцог продолжал свои выходки в течении года, добавив Мевтант Луша, Тетто и Рио Неджа к своему гарему. Позднее он соблазнил вельзенианскую шпионку Нэрунэру Нэруне, очаровал и похитил принцессу Мейлис. The duke continued his antics for a year, adding Mewtant Lusha, Tette, and Rio Neja to his harem. He later seduced the Beelzenian spy Neruneru Nerune and, through her, enchanted and abducted Princess Maylis. Во время посещения гарема, Веномании стало известно, что I.R. нацелилась на Лукану, в качестве нового тела и остановил колдунью. Впоследствии, он поручил швее присматривать за колдуньей при помощи ее пророческой способности. В какой-то момент он ночью обменялся информацией с Лолан Ив, и на следующее утро был найден ее труп к его видимому равнодушию. While attending to his harem, Venomania became aware that I.R. was targeting Lukana as a new host body and obstructed the sorceress from doing so. Afterwards, he instructed the tailor to keep an eye on the sorceress using her prophetic dream ability. At some point, he spent a night exchanging information with Lolan Eve and her corpse was discovered the next morning, to his apparent indifference.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Примерно в тоже время, Веномания смотрел на свои портреты, и те напомнили ему о прошлом. В гневе, он сжег все свои старые картины в камине. После их сжигания, он притянул к себе Гумину и поцеловал ее. Для наблюдения за здоровьем других женщин, он нашел и очаровал пожилую Аннели Суитс, из-за ее прошлой профессии - врача. Around that time, Venomania looked upon his portraits and was reminded of his past. Angered, he burned all his old portraits in his fireplace.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - 燃やされた昔の肖像画　捨て去った過去の僕 After burning them, he drew the adjacent Gumina close to him and kissed her.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - 傍らの可愛い娘を抱き寄せてキスをする To monitor the other women's health, Sateriasis found and enchanted the elderly Annlee Sweets due to her previous occupation as a doctor.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania В 137 ЕК, герцога посетила знаменитая Эллука Часовщица. В курсе, что она знала о нем, герцог видел, что она держала голову наклоненной вниз, чтобы избежать зрительного контакта с ним, и отказал ей в аудиенции. Позже наслаждаясь гаремом, Мейлис собщила ему о том, что на первом этаже кто-то был. Прибыв туда, Веномания был удивлен обнаружив I.R., грабившую его хранилище, используя тело Луканы. In EC 137, the Duke was visited by the famed Elluka Clockworker. Aware she was investigating him, the Duke saw she kept her head low to avoid eye contact and refused to grant her an audience with him. Later, while enjoying his harem, he was informed by Maylis that someone was on the first floor. Heading there, Sateriasis was surprised to discover I.R. raiding his storage while using Lukana's body. На вопросы о ее намерениях, колдунья ответила, что она ожидала, что он скоро рухнет, учитывая расследование Эллуки и его последние действия, и поэтому она планировала забрать сосуд Похоти и уйти. Хоть он и готов был позволить ей уйти, он отказался позволить ей забрать Лукану и пригрозил использовать силу; после долго обмена взглядом, I.R. уступила и отказалась от тела Луканы. После этого она забрала назад настоящий сосуд и ушла с мечом. А после его опять посетила Эллука. Пригласив ее, Веномания призвал свои силы, видя что они сработали на маге, и был уверен, что сможет сам о себе позаботиться. Приведя ее в подвал, он заметил, что она несла ключ и обнял ее. Questioning her intentions, the sorceress explained that she expected him to fall to ruin soon, given Elluka's investigation into him and recent actions, hence why she planned to take the vessel of Lust and leave. Although willing to let her leave, Venomania refused to let her take Lukana and threatened to use force; after a long stare off, I.R. conceded and relinquished Lukana's body. Once she took back her original vessel, the mage left with the sword. Brushing off I.R.'s concern, Venomania was again seemingly visited by Elluka. Inviting her in, Venomania invoked his powers upon the mage and, seeing that it worked, was confident he could manage on his own. Once he brought her to the basement,Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Chapter 6 he noticed she carried a key and he embraced her. Как только он спросил Эллуку о танце, герцог был прерван резкой болью в груди. Разрмкнув объятия, он посмотрел вниз и увидел на груди кровотечение. Затем женщина назвала его глупым и сняла парик, открыв себя, как Качесс Крим, переодевшимся Эллукой и превратившим ключ в нож, чтобы заколоть его. Пока Качесс разыскивал Юфину, Сатериазис упал на пол, не веря своим глазам, что был ранен. As he asked Elluka for a dance, the Duke was interrupted by a sharp pain in his chest. After releasing their embrace, looked down to find his chest bleeding.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - 近づいた貴方を抱きしめ　微笑んだその瞬間 突然の鋭い痛みと　血に染まる僕の胸 The woman then called him a fool and removed her wig, revealing herself as Karchess Crim, having disguised himself as Elluka and transformed the key into a knife to stab him. While Karchess left to search for Yufina, Sateriasis collapsed from the wound, in disbelief that he had been injured. После вызова демона, тот телепатически объяснил, что он был побежден другим сосудом, ключом. Веномания молил его, чтобы тот перестал валять дурака и сделал бы что-нибудь, но Демон Похоти возразил, сказав, что умрет только герцог, а демон вернется в сосуд, до тех пор пока не найдет нового хозяина. Затем Демон попрощался с Веноманией, сказав передать Хозяйке Адского Двора его пожелания. After calling for the demon, it telepathically explained that he was defeated by another vessel of sin, the key. Pleading that he stopped messing around and did something before they died, the Demon of Lust countered that only the Duke would die while the demon would return to its vessel until it found a new host. The Demon then bid Venomania farewell, telling him to give the Master of the Hellish Yard its regards. Как только голос демона исчез, лицо Сатериазиса снова стало прежним. Он тщетно пытался остановить кровотечение, магия Похоти начала покидать его, просачиваясь между его пальцев. Без магической жидкости текущей по его венам, его сила развеялась и женщины, которых он похитил, опомнились и, игнорируя его, начали убегать из особняка. Once the demon's voice disappeared, Sateriasis' face returned to its original deformed state.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Chapter 6 As he futilely attempted to stop the bleeding, the magic of Lust infused in him began seeping between his fingers.Lunacy of Duke Venomania PV Without the magical fluid coursing through his veins, his power dispelled and the women he abducted came to their senses and he saw them begin fleeing his mansion, ignoring him.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - 術のとけた女たちは全て　我に返り屋敷から逃げ出した В слезах, оставленный умирать, герцог размышлял о своем прошлом и той боли, что оно принесло ему. И затем он увидел Гумину, последней покидающей особняк и на секунду посмотревшей на него. Понимая, что он никогда не признавался, он отчаянно пытался закричать, что по настоящему любит ее и объяснить, что он был Херувимом, а не Сатериазисом. Однако из-за отчаяния и нехватки дыхания, он не смог заговорить и затаив дыхание смотрел, как девушка покидает его, прежде чем умереть от раны. In tears and left to die, the duke reflected on his past and the pain it had brought him.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Chapter 6 He then saw Gumina, the last to leave the mansion, pause and look at him for a second.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - 僕のこと一瞬だけ見て　最後に屋敷から出たのは Realizing he never confessed, he desperately called out to her to say he truly loved her and explain that he was Cherubim, not Sateriasis. However, because of both despair and a lack of breath, he was unable to speak and breathlessly watched her leave him before dying of his injury.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Chapter 6 Загробная жизнь После своей смерти, душа Сатериазиса не попала в Райский Двор из-за контракта, и в результате он закончил в Адском Дворе; за это время он понял, что его душа сохранила внешность брата, и ему не нужны демонические силы, чтобы скрывать свое настоящее лицо. В какой-то момент Хозяйка Адского Двора рассказала Сатериазису историю об обязанности бога солнца Аллене Авадония, мальчике называемого "аномальным". В 998 ЕК, когда земной мир слился с Адским Двором, душа Веномании вернулась в Третий Период, в результате слияния, его воспоминания и других людей в Асмодеане воссоздали столицу Ласаленд и бывший герцог вернулся к месту расположения своего особняка. Following his death, Venomania's soul remained barred from the Heavenly Yard due to his contract and as a result he ended up in the Hellish Yard; during this time, he realized that his soul retained his brother's face and that he didn't need the demon's power to hide his true visage anymore. At some point, the Master of the Hellish Yard conveyed to Sateriasis the story of the sun god's charge Allen Avadonia, the boy called "Irregular".Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) - Lust In EC 998, as the ground world merged with the Hellish Yard, Venomania's soul returned to the Third Period; as a result of the merge,Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) - Prologue his memories and those of others in Asmodean reconstructed the capital Lasaland and the former Duke returned to the site of his mansion. Встретившись с Мейлис, Луканой, Микулией и Гуминой, бывший герцог предложил бывшим членам своего гарема снова жить вместе уже по их собственной воле, обещая сотрудничать с ними. Сидя на своем троне и посещая гарем, Сатериазис увидел мальчика входящего в особняк и был этим недоволен. Требовательно спросив кем он был, мужчина сказал, что мужчинам вход запрещен. Когда мальчик спросил раз он мужчина, то тоже должен уйти, Герцог сказал, что он лорд и ему можно, еще раз приказав мальчику уйти. Meeting with Maylis, Lukana, Mikulia, and Gumina, the former Duke invited the members of his former harem to live with him once again of their own free will, promising to behave for their cooperation. Sitting on his throne and attending to his harem, Sateriasis caught sight of a boy entering his mansion and became displeased. Demanding to know who he was, the former Duke stated men were forbidden from the premises. When the child cheekily asked if that meant the Duke himself should leave as well, he clarified he was the lord of the manor and so exempt, repeating his command for the boy to leave. После того как мальчик спросил, что он сделает, если он скажет нет, Сатериазис схватился за рукоять меча, прежде чем Демон Похоти внутри мальчика сказал ему остановиться. Герцог, признав демона, в шоке выпустил меч и спросил почему он был с ребенком, спросив кем он был. Когда демон упомянул имя Аномального, Сатериазис начал смеяться, отметив, что он слышал историю от Хозяйки Адского Двора. After the boy asked what he'd do if he said no, Sateriasis grabbed the hilt of his sword threateningly before the Demon of Lust beside the boy told him to stop. Recognizing the demon, the shocked former Duke released his sword and wondered why he was with the child, asking him who he was. When the demon mentioned the name Irregular, Sateriasis began to laugh, remarking on how he had heard the story from the Master of the Hellish Yard. Громко смеясь, он сел обратно в кресло и спросил, что было ли "Аномальному" что-то нужно от него. Услышав что тому нужно изучить его историю, Сатериазис признался, что не думает, что ему есть чего-нибудь его научить. Затем он услышал замечание мальчик о том, что его все такое же после становления духом, и похвастался, как это было удобно для его души, не нуждаться больше в демонических силах, чтобы сохранять лицо. После Аллен спросил, значит ли это, что это лицо он хотел иметь, Сатериазис подтвердил это, объяснив, что он отказался от прошлого и нет причин возвращать свое прежнее лицо. Laughing harder, he sat back in the chair and asked if there was something "Irregular" needed from him. Told that he was being forced to come study his history, Sateriasis admitted he didn't think there was anything he could teach him. He then heard the boy remark on how his face was the same despite his becoming a spirit and boasted of how convenient it was for his soul that he didn't need the demon's power to keep his face. Once Allen questioned if that meant this was the face he had sought, Sateriasis confirmed, explaining how he had discarded his past and had no reason to return to his old face. Впоследствии Аллен что кажется не все женщины вернулись обратно к нему в гарем, и бывший герцог разъяснил, что все было не так, он не желает больше использовать силу для за получения женщин. Мальчик спросил, значит ли это что они любят его, и герцог ответил, что да и спросил недоволен ли мальчик ответом. Услышав о неспособности Аллена понять, как можно любить больше одного человека за раз, Сатериазис спросил: относится ли он к этому отрицательно. И когда Аллен сказал, что он не одобряет, имея в виду, что он не должен любить больше одного человека за раз, ссылаясь на свою любовь к Рилиан и Микаэле. Afterwards, Allen remarked that it seemed not everyone was back in Sateriasis' harem and the former Duke clarified it wasn't like that, no longer wishing to use force to obtain women. Asked if that meant they loved him, he replied they did and then asked if the boy was unsatisfied with this answer. Hearing Allen's inability to understand loving more than one person at once, Sateriasis queried if he meant he disapproved of it and, when Allen said he naturally did, baited that he must not have loved more than one person at once, referring to his love for Michaela and Riliane. Не услышав ответа, герцог счастливо продолжил, что любовь один-на-один была концепцией церкви и что это было невозможно отрицать, что люди были способны любить больше одного партнера одновременно. Когда Аллен стал настаивать, что его любовь к сестре была другой, он возразил, что не была и что это просто человеческая природа, независимо от того или он не заключал бы контракт с демоном. Hearing no reply, the Duke happily continued that one-on-one love was a convention of the church and that it was ridiculous to deny that humans were capable of loving more than one partner at a time. When Allen insisted his love for his sister was different, he protested that it wasn't and that it was simply human nature, regardless of whether or not he'd contracted with a demon. Увидев что Аллен подошел к одной из женщин, он закричал на него не приближаться к ним без его разрешения. Затем он смотрел, как Мейлис заговорила с Алленом независимо, и спустя время спросил ее, что ей понравилось в ребенке. Начав протестовать, Сатериазис был остановлен ее репликой, что она уйдет, если он будет жаловаться, и мужчина нехотя согласился, сказав он будет вести. Пока Мейлис и Аллен разговаривали, герцог Веномания разрешил Лукане налить ему чая, который он выпил, удерживая Микулию за талию. Afterwards the Duke saw Allen approaching one of the women and yelled at him not to approach them without his permission. He then watched as Maylis spoke with Allen regardless and, after some time, asked her what she liked in the child. Beginning to protest her speaking with him, Sateriasis was cut off by her reply that she would leave if he complained and he reluctantly acquiesced, saying he would behave. While Maylis and Allen spoke, Duke Venomania allowed Lukana to pour him tea and he drank it while holding Mikulia by the waist. Как только Аллен приготовился покинуть особняк, Веномания остановил его, спросив, неужели он думал, что сможет уйти не попрощавшись с хозяином особняка. Когда ребенок торопливо попрощался, он упрекнул того за грубость и затем попросил его исполнить просьбу, дополнив, что если он найдет I.R. сказать ей появиться перед ним. Аллен согласился и ушел. Потом Веноманию посетила Хозяйка Адского Двора и забрала обратно в недра Адского Двора. Once Allen prepared to leave the mansion Venomania stopped him, asking if he thought he could leave without saying farewell to the lord of the mansion. As the child hastily gave a goodbye, he chided his rudeness and then asked him to fulfill a request for him, elaborating that, if he find I.R., to tell her to make an appearance for him.Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) - Lust Some time after Allen agreed and left, the Master of the Hellish Yard visited and took Venomania back to the bowels of the Hellish Yard.Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) - Greed Наследие После его смерти, I.R. назвала сосуд Похоти "Меч Венома", выражая свою "благодарность" ему. К концу инцидента точное количество жертв Веномании было неизвестно. Некоторое предполагали, что было примерно двадцать женщин, тогда как по другим искам говорилось, что число жертв было более ста. Многие из тех кто пострадали оказались беременными и дали потомство в родословной Веномании, которое было "проклято" кровью их праотца, текущей по их венам. After his death, I.R. named the vessel of Lust the "Venom Sword" to express her "thanks" to him.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Epilogue At the end of the incident, the exact number of victims that Venomania had in his harem was unknown. Some theorized it was around twenty women while other claims said the number of victims was over a hundred.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania (manga)- Chapter 5 Many of those affected were impregnated and produced offspring in Venomania's bloodline who were "cursed" by their forefather's blood in their veins.Capriccio Farce - 我の身に宿る忌まわしき呪い Из-за его взаимодействия с Мечом Венома, дети Веномании от Мейлис, Луканы м Микулии и их потомки получили потенциал для развития HER и передали его будущим поколениям. Позже его дети породили множество знаменитых потомков, включая Банику Кончиту, Гаста Венома, и Кларисс, которые также стали связались с сосудами греха. Его родословная продолжалась вплоть до 10 века ЕК и привела к Гаммону Окто. Due to his interactions with the Venom Sword, the children Sateriasis sired with Maylis, Lukana and Mikulia and their descendants gained the potential to develop Hereditary Evil Raiser Syndrome and pass it onto future generations.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Epilogue His children later led to many famous descendants, including Banica Conchita, and Gast Venom, that had also become involved with the vessels of sin. His bloodline lasted into the late 10th century EC with Gammon Octo.Evils Court Booklet - Autobiography Во время расследования инцидента и его последствий, Эллука Часовщица узнала от Гумины о Херувиме и их взаимоотношеньях, приведших к резне. В последующие годы после инцидента, Гумина продолжила рисовать портреты Веномании у себя дома в Эльфегорте, в итого создав десятки работ с изображением Герцога Веномании. During her investigation of the incident and its aftermath, Elluka Clockworker learned from Gumina about Cherubim and their interactions leading up to the massacre. In the years following the incident, Gumina continued painting portraits of Sateriasis at her home in Elphegort, eventually producing dozens of works depicting Duke Venomania's visage. Заслужив прозвище "Герцог Похоти", Левин последователи секты Элда начали распространять слово о демонических поступках Веномании. Из-за того, что герцога в мифах нарекли "демоном", набожные последователи Левина часто преследовали тех, которых отнесли к его потомкам, обозначив каждого из них, как "Ребенок Демона". С течением времени, много сверхъестественных элементов герцога были признаны фиктивными в модернизационном обществе, и его имя было редко поизношено к концу 900 годов ЕК. Earning the moniker as the "Duke of Lust", Levin followers of the Held sect began spreading word of Sateriasis' demonic deeds.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Epilogue With the duke memorialized as a "demon" in myth, devout Levin followers often persecuted those identified as his descendants, labeling each of them as a "Demon Child".Evils Kingdom Website - Profiles As time progressed however, the more supernatural elements of the Duke were deemed fictitious in the modernizing society and his name was rarely spoken by the late EC 900s.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Несмотря на это о его преступлениях помнили, и один преступник, Шерцер, даже попытался имитировать инцидент вызванный Херувимом. Менее чем через сто лет после смерти герцога, Асмодеан стал независимым государством, и Веномания был признан национальным героем страны. В итоге герцог Веномания стал частью культуры Асмодеана, например Асмодеанский Император получивший несколько его сил от герцогов Веномания. Despite this, his crimes were still remembered and one criminal, Scherzer, even attempted to mimic the incident Cherubim had caused.Judgment of Corruption Side Story: Gallerian Less than a century after the duke's death, Asmodean became an independent state and Venomania was regarded as a national hero for the country. As a result, Duke Venomania became a part of Asmodean culture, such as the Asmodean Emperor deriving several of his powers from the Venomania dukes.The Daughter of Fog Позже Эллука Часовщица передала свои знания о Сатериазисе историку Уиллу Жаку, который позже написал рукопись о сосудах греха. Спустя века после смерти герцога, Юкина Фризис побывала на месте его разрушенного особняка, исследуя написанное Уиллом о Семи Смертных Грехах. Позже писательница написала Freezis Fairy Tale вдохновленную действиями Веномании, и озаглавленную, как "Герцог и Четыре Женщины", ставшую одной из ее популярных работ. Elluka Clockworker later passed on her knowledge of Sateriasis to the historian Will Jaakko, who later compiled a manuscript regarding the vessels of sin.Waltz of Evil: The Deadly Sins of Evil Guidebook Centuries after the Duke's death, Yukina Freezis visited the site of his ruined mansion while investigating Will's writings on the Seven Deadly Sins.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 1, Section 1 The novelist later wrote a Freezis Fairy Tale inspired by Venomania's actions, entitled "The Duke and the Four Women" and became among her more popular works.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 1 Личность и черты характера Сатериазис был надменным, тщеславным и похотливым человеком. Из-за прошлого Сатериазис отставал от сверстников в социальном развитии и был озлоблен на людей за издевательства, которые он понес за свое уродство, поэтому он завидовал своему красивому брату. Юноша был убит горем из-за новости про помолвку маркизы с братом, а публичная насмешка Гумины окончательно сломила его. Во время убийства горечь и обида все еще были в душе юноши. Внешне Сатериазис казался харизматичным и добрым, скрывая свою причастность к исчезновениямThe Lunacy of Duke Venomania (manga) – Chapter 1. Действовал в качестве герцога, заинтересованного судьбой своего народа. Однако, если говорить про личную жизнь, Веномания промывал мозги женщинам в гареме и с помощью них удовлетворял свои сексуальные желания. Веномания приводил каких-либо красивых женщин, которых он встречал, в свой гарем независимо от их социального класса или профессииThe Lunacy of Duke Venomania (manga) – Chapter 1. Вёл себя как представитель HER и считал наложниц своей собственностью — его не заботили их личные жизни и статус до совращения, он не уважал их. Его мало волновало благосостояние наложниц: некоторых он даже убил ради подпитки силDeadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania. Пренебрежение мужчина чувствовал и к тем, кто был потенциально опасенThe Lunacy of Duke Venomania (manga) - Chapter 3. Сатериазис старался убить всех, кто мог бы раскрыть его секрет. Со временем Веномания стал более развращенным, используя даже детей для личных утехThe Lunacy of Duke Venomania PV Из-за способности к очарованию герцог был убежден в своей непобедимости и стал высокомернымThe Lunacy of Duke Venomania (manga) - Chapter 4. Часто был равнодушен к чувствам остальных, действуя исключительно в своих интересах. Герцогу становилось все равно на последствия своих действий по мере роста жажды полового влечения The Lunacy of Duke Venomania (manga) – Chapter 2. Из-за эгоизма Веномания не желал выполнять ту работу, что могла угрожать власти и авторитетуThe Lunacy of Duke Venomania (manga) – Chapter 1 Выбрав фавориток, герцог иногда "награждал" их за "возвращение" в особняк после очарования, требуя полного послушанияDeadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania. Он любил забавляться над девушками: некоторых из них заставлял преследовать его, а не забирал сразу после промывки мозговThe Lunacy of Duke Venomania (manga) – Chapter 4. Также он любил издеваться над противниками, думая, что они убегут сразу же, столкнувшись с огромной силой. Иронично, но во время амнезии герцог чувствовал ужас ко своим сексуальным желаниям. Также чувствовал вину за убийство семьи. Как правитель становился все смиреннее, возможно из-за прошлого. И все же он ненавидел прошлого себя, поэтому после смерти оставил личность Сатериазиса, став более мягче. Умения и навыки Несмотря на то, что часть жизни герцог провел в подвале вдали от общества, Веномания был очень проницательным и хитрым человеком; как герцог Асмодина он был чрезвычайно успешен и хорошо разбирался в письмеThe Lunacy of Duke Venomania (manga) – Chapter 1, чтении и, конечно, танцахThe Lunacy of Duke Venomania (manga) - Chapter 2. Обладание авторитетом сделало Веноманию хорошим актёром: ему пришлось изображать себя вежливым, скромным и добрым герцогом, который, как и остальные, был растерян от таинственных исчезновений женщин. Из-за того, что Веномания был одним из Пяти герцогов, он был в курсе текущих дел и мог следить за ходом расследований империи об исчезновениях. После заключения контракта с демоном Похоти Веномания мог использовать его силу. Лишь одним взором в глаза женщины Веномания мог влюбить её в себя The Lunacy of Duke Venomania (manga) - Chapter 1 и, при использовании большей силы, подчинить своей волеThe Lunacy of Duke Venomania (manga) - Chapter 3. Его силы позволяли манипулировать памятью, позволяя стереть чьи-то воспоминания независимо от полаThe Lunacy of Duke Venomania (manga) - Chapter 5. Из-за связи с демоном Сатериазис мог мысленно общаться с ним Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Chapter 1 и обнаруживать иные магические источники The Lunacy of Duke Venomania (manga) - Chapter 2. В демонической форме он имел крылья для полета и когти, способные легко разрубать железо и стальные мечи на куски. Для поддержания своих сил он должен был постоянно заниматься сексом, тем самым получая жизненную энергию Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania. Во время своей работы слугой он исправно выполнял свои обязанности Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania. Также он имел базовые знания о Магическом Королевстве Левианта: а именно о его знаковых личностях таких, как Клокворкеры, и магических приспособлениях The Lunacy of Duke Venomania (manga) – Chapter 2. Связи персонажа I.R.: партнер Веномании. Поначалу он был растерян из-за ее внезапного появления и скептически отнесся к требованиям колдуньи. Но когда герцог узнал ее получше, скрытный нрав ведьмы начал забавлять его. Сатериазис считал, что она проявляла слишком сильное беспокойство. Он был благодарен ей за то, что та остановила его от суицида, и был заинтересован в том, чтобы заманить ее медиума, Хару Нэцума, в постель. Но все же он проявлял мало энтузиазма, когда помогал ведьме с достижением ее собственных целей. Расширение гарема его интересовало больше. Гумина Глассред: друг детства Веномании и позднее одна из девушек его гарема. Он подружился с ней в раннем возрасте и влюбился. Он был морально опустошен из-за публичного осмеяния Гуминой и новостью о ее помолвке с его младшим братом. Это заставило заключить его контракт с демоном. Тем не менее герцог продолжал любить ее до самой смерти, хотя его чувства были извращены горем и похотью. Лукана Окто: девушка из гарема Веномании. Во время потери памяти герцог очень заботился о Лукане, сопротивляясь своим похотливым желаниям на ее счет. Мужчина был сломлен отказом девушки, но это напомнило ему о том, как Гумина когда-то высмеяла его, и тогда герцог быстро принял решение не давать право Лукане на благополучие и личную жизнь. Промыл ей мозги, сделав наложницей, и верил, что швея поможет ему управлять другими женщинами в гареме. Микулия Грионьо: девушка из гарема Веномании. Герцог очаровал ее из-за красоты и поддерживал с ней ложные отношения от чар в гареме, даря Микулии подарки и относясь с большей добротой, чем ее собственные родители. Была одной из его фавориток. Мэйлис Вельзения: девушка из гарема Веномании. Герцог был очарован портретом Мэйлис, найдя ту очень красивой, и решил привести ее в свой гарем. Лилиен Тёрнер: девушка из гарема Веномании. Герцог был очарован Лилиен и предпочитал проводить время с ней во время работы в Мистике, искусно соблазняя в течение нескольких дней. В конечном итоге Веномания был разочарован тем, что вынужден был применить к ней силу, так как верил, что в этот раз в этом не будет необходимости. После она присоединилась к гарему и стала наложницей герцога. Раджи Ассад: соперник за любовь Лилиен. Герцог изначально мало думал о нем, намереваясь убить юношу в своей демонической форме. Веномания мало понимал его взаимоотношения с Лилиен. Точка зрения Раджи и его любовь к девушке напомнили Сатериазису о его собственных прошлых чувствах к Гумине. Качесс Крим: убийца Веномании. Герцог встретил Качесса, когда тот был переодет в женщину, и приветствовал "ее" в своем гареме, посчитав "деву" очень красивой. Когда Качесс ранил герцога ножом и раскрыл себя, Веномания был шокирован таким исходом. Сатериазис Веномания: младший брат Веномании. Когда-то Сатериазис был единственным другом Херувима и они часто играли вместе, став очень близки. Однако, в конце концов, Херувим стал завидовать красивому лицу Сатериазиса и его популярности, его помолвке с Гуминой. После того, как Гумина отвергла его, ревность Херувима укрепилась ненавистью, что побудило его убить брата. Хакуя Нэцума: девушка из гарема Веномании. Герцог нашел Хакую, очаровал ее из-за сходства с медиумом I.R. и сделал своей наложницей. Лолан Ив: девушка из гарема Веномании. Герцог был увлечен сказками о красоте Лолан и "здоровой темной коже", используя силу похоти очаровать против ее настоящей сексуальности. Хотя он поддерживал с ней фальшивые отношения, мужчина не пострадал от ее возникшего психического расстройства и, позже, смерти. Илот Веномания: отец Херувима. Презирал сына за уродство и запер в подземелье, в тюрьме. Был убит в ходе резни Херувимом. Нилфо Веномания: мать Херувима. Перед рождением сына сделала аборт, что и повлияло на уродство "Сатериазиса". Совершила суицид после появления мальчика на свет. Интересные факты Концептция и происхождение *Имя Сатериазиса взято от слова ''Сатириазис, которое означает неуправляемое сексуальное желание у мужчин. Термин происходит от греческого сатир. Сатиры — это распутные козлоногие существа; данный факт является отсылкой к демонической форме герцога.The Heavenly Yard - May 29, 2012 - ヴェノマニアの本名「サテリアジス=ヴェノマニア」は男子色情症を表す「サチリアジス」と女子色情症「ニンフォマニア」に毒の意である「ヴェノム」を合わせ、もじったもの。 *Символично, что в западной культуре коз часто считали животными похоти. *Фамилия Веномания есть комбинация слов Веном и Нимфомания. Первое слово означает яд: данный факт является отсылкой к Веному именно как к яду, с помощью которого Адам промыл мозги Еве. Нимфомания же означает неуправляемое сексуальное желание у женщин. Сложив это, можно понять, что здесь имеется в виду власть герцога над женщинами, которых он очаровал.The Heavenly Yard - May 29, 2012 - ヴェノマニアの本名「サテリアジス=ヴェノマニア」は男子色情症を表す「サチリアジス」と女子色情症「ニンフォマニア」に毒の意である「ヴェノム」を合わせ、もじったもの。 *Настоящее имя Сатериазиса, Херувим, являет собой множественное число слова "Херув", несмотря на то, что в русском языке слово "Херувим" используется в качестве единственного числа. Херувим — ангельский чин в христианстве, обычно этих созданий в культуре всегда изображали в большом количестве, что может быть отсылкой к двойственности или уродству герцога. *Иногда Херувимов ошибочно принимают за Путти — маленьких мальчиков с крылышками, предвещающих страсть; а в каких-то случаях даже сравнивали с Купидоном из греческой мифологии. *Прозвище от Гумины, Сати, возможно происходит от индийского ритуала Сати, когда овдовевшую женщину сжигают вместе с ее мертвым мужем на погребальном костре. *Образ герцога и его способности частично могут быть взяты с инкубов — демонами в мужском обличье, которые ищут сексуальных связей с женщинами. Иногда достаточно долгий половой акт с инкубами приводил к смерти. Любопытно * В Эпосе о Зле: фанбуке по дочери Зла Сатериазис был признан японскими фанатами двадцать шестым по популярности персонажем серии Дочь Зла. Рядом по популярности с ним были Abyss I.R., Шоу Фризис, Микина Фризис, Ева Мунлит и плод Траубен. Галерея Концепт-арт= A73SG1TCcAA3_LzN.jpg_large.jpg|Концепт-арт Веномании от kyata SCPalbumconcept.png|Сатериазис на лимитированной серии обложек Семь преступлений и наказаний Enbizakadeadlymain.png|Веномания в начале ранобэ 7 грехов: Швея из Энбизаки SDScommetJudgment.png|Веномания в начале ранобэ 7 грехов: Продажный приговор Heavenly novel04.jpg|Профайл Веномании в ранобэ 7 грехов: Хозяин Райского двора |-| Песни= TEC_icon_Gakupo.jpg|Герцог Веномания в Безумии герцога Веномании Cherubim1.png|Над Херувимом издеваются IMG_1056.png|Герцог Веномания в Сердцебиении часовой башни Muzzle lust.png|Герцог в Дуле Немезиды SCP002.png|Герцог в Семи грехах и наказаниях TPGD002.png|Портрет Веномании в песне Портрет Глассред MothyPVRilianeKayoVeno (1).png|Веномания в песне Хозяин Райского двора |-| Книги= Venonovel6.jpg|Сатериазис Веномания сжигает свой портрет в ранобэ 7 грехов: Безумие герцога Веномании Venonovel1.jpg|Герцог Веномания и Карчесс Крим в ранобэ Schermata 2013-03-22 a 9.48.26 PM.png|Гумина вместе с Герцогом Сатериазисом Веноманией в трейлере к новелле LunacyCover.png|Сатериазис на обложке ранобэ 7 грехов: Безумие герцога Веномании SCPStoryCover.png|Сатериазис в Семи грехах и наказаниях SCPSateriasisVenomania.png|Сатериазис показан в истории Heavenlysitcom.jpg|Сатериазис в своей трансформации в ранобэ 7 грехов: Хозяин Райского двора |-| Манга= VenomaniaManga.jpg|Сатериазис в манге Безумие герцога Веномании Sateriasis_manga.png|Сатериазис в манге Sateriasis_IR.png|Сатериазис в плаще и с I.R. в манге Demon1.png|Демоническая трансформация Веномании Baby_Cherubim.png|Новорожденный Херувим уродством на лице в манге Cherubim_manga.png|Херувим а подростковые годы в манге Sateriasischibi_manga.png|Сатериазис в манге Семь смертных грехов зла Sateriasis_DSoE.png|Сатериазис в манге BanicaVenomaniamanga.png|Сатериазис в манге Дочь Зла Quartets_Sateriasis.png|Сатериазис в манге Квартет Зла QuartetsIRSateriasis.png|Сатериазис и I.R. в манге SCP!Sateriasis.png|Сатериазис в манге Семь грехов и наказаний! CapriccioAcademyParodyTamara.png|Сатериазис на обложке манги Школа Каприччио мертвецов MargaritaVenomCapriccioofthedead.png|Сатериазис в манге VenomWingsCapricciooftheDead.png|Сатериазис с крыльями в манге |-| Атрибутика= Pcardgakupo.jpg|Игралья карта "Семь смертных грехов" с изображением Веномании |-| Прочее= Sateriasis_EFbooklet.png|Сатериазис в буклете Лес зла Venomania Gumina 02.png|Сатериазис и Гумина на обложке CD Королевство Зла Akuno-40.png|Иллюстрация Сатериазиса в альбоме Kingdomgakupo.jpg|Профиль Сатериазиса на веб-сайте Королевство Зла SSPCoverLimitedEdition.png|Сатериазис в альбоме Семь грехов и наказаний SateriasisSSP.png|Профиль Сатериазиса на веб-сайте Семь грехов и наказаний GallerianSateriasisComicTamara.png|Комикс "Академия Капричио" с участием Сатериазиса от Tamara GastGattSatiGammonTamara.png|Иллюстрация Сартериазиса вместе с Гастом Веномом, Гаттом Кулоном и Гаммоном Окто от Tamara ComicSateriasisBanicaIchika.png|Комикс "Академия Капричио" с участием Сатериазиса и Баники от Ichika ComicParodyTamara2.png|Комикс "Академия Капричио" с участием Сатериазиса SateriasisSuzunosuke.png|Иллюстрация Сатериазиса от Suzunosuke IllustrationGuminaSateriasisIchika.png|Чиби иллюстрация Сатериaзиса вместе с Гуминой от Ichika CrossdressingTamara.png|Иллюстрация переодетого Сатериазиса от Tamara RedFateStringIchika.png|Иллюстрация Сатериазиса и красных нитей судьбы от Ichika Категория:Персонажи Категория:Камуи Гакупо Категория:Серия Семь Смертных Грехов Категория:Безумие Герцога Веномании Категория:Дочь зла Категория:Асмодеан Категория:Beelzenia Категория:Веномания Категория:Venomania Bloodline Категория:Похоть Категория:Seven Deadly Sins Series Категория:The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Категория:Daughter of Evil Категория:The Daughter of Evil